Crash of Fate
by Race for the clock tower
Summary: I put out my hands to soften the blow for the driver. As I reached, I saw the driver for the first time. I heard the breaks squeal as I looked into her brown doe-like eyes.A shriek escaped her lips as her lids closed, bracing herself for impact.
1. Prologue

****

Summary- A single accident caused by Edward will leave a human life in his hands. He's never killed an "innocent", will that change now?

Prologue

I was running through the forest dodging moss covered trees, moving fast, slicing my way trough the snarled tree roots and clingy vines.

I had to clear my head. I was tired of hearing unwanted thoughts, blaring in my head. I needed to hear my own thoughts, and mine only. Hunting by myself, is the only chance I got to have that silence.

I shut everything out, and let my mind wonder. Our kind, never hears silence. A pin drop is amplified so we can hear it crystal clear. We hear every breath, every step, and even the disgusting food digestion process. Lunch at school was almost unbearable, with all the strange noises, the humans stomachs produced.

I tried my best to ignore the sounds the woodland creatures made. The thirst wasn't so strong it couldn't wait, and most animals were so small they would just be a waste of my time. I scanned the area around me, no thoughts. I was completely alone, just what I wanted.

I heard a faint buzz of a car engine, but I couldn't eavesdrop on the drivers mind yet, so I had some time before the car came close.

I stepped out of the forest and into the road, the same time a car came barreling towards me. Since we had both be moving so fast we completely collided. It was like one of those math problems, giving you the speed of the two trains, and you solve for where and when they'll meet. Unfortunately I found that meeting point.

The car crumpled into me, the metal groaning in protest. Shards of glass showered around me like falling rain. The car continued to move, curling itself around me, the driver's side heading for my body. If the driver would have any chance of survival, I would need their side of the vehicle to miss me. I needed to stop the car. I put out my hands to soften the blow for the driver, as I reached, I saw her for the first time.

I heard the breaks squeal as I looked into her brown doe-like eyes. A shriek escaped her lips as her lids closed, bracing herself for impact, just as the mangled metal meet my hands.

**A/n- Please read and REVIEW! I would love to know what you think! I am hoping to have the first chapter out sometime this week.**

**Thank you so much!**

**-Race for the Clock Tower**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary- A single accident caused by Edward will leave a human life in his hands. He's never killed an "innocent", will that change now?**

**Chapter 1**

The car finial came to a rest, halting at my outstretched fingers. There was silence once against, just like there was a minute ago.

That minute had changed everything. A minute ago silence was a good thing. Now it was anything but good. Silence meant the driver wasn't moving. The driver not moving meant she was either hurt or…dead. If the abnormally slow thump of her heart didn't sound in my ears, U would have assumed she was dead.

There was something different about this human. I stood in the silence, not moving to free the human. Silence. That was it. Even if the driver had been unconscious I still should have had a mental broadcast of some sort.

I hadn't heard any of her thoughts as she came closer. Why couldn't I hear her thoughts?

I put aside my questions, to get a look at the twisted scrap metal in front of me. The hood was somehow bent around, curled against the driver's door. I grasped the metal, pealing it back like tin foil, reveling the driver's door. I quickly acted like the jaws of life, tearing the door off and throwing it aside.

The driver was a mess. I glanced at the scene before me, assessing the gore, before I could smell it. The smell came like a ton of bricks. The inner beast in me, ripped my control to shreds. I nearly buckled under the intensity of the bloodlust.

I held my body ridged, not breathing, doing my best not to drain this girl of what little life she clung to.

I continued to stand there raging an inner war within myself.

I haven't killed her yet. Something inside me gave me the strength to keep her alive, and I knew it was Carlisle's doing.

Carlisle wasn't here stopping me, but his influence was. After all he's done for me, I think I owed him this. I needed to get her to him.

I stepped closer to her, and was taken aback by the sweetest scent I had ever smelled.

There was no way I was going to be able to take her to Carlisle myself. But as I could tell from her heart beat; I didn't have time to bring him to her.

I clenched my jaw, and took another step forward closing the gap between us. I tore at the seat belt and picked the girl up, holding her as far away as possible.

The moment I picked her up I knew it was a mistake. She was soft, warm and fragile. Her blood was spilling, falling to the ground, running its way over my body in the process.

I began running towards the direction of our house, I didn't think I had ever run so fast in my existence.

As I ran, dodging and weaving through the trees, The sun reflected off something I hadn't noticed before. Sticking out of her neck was a shard of glass, approximately the size of a small paperback novel. The glass wasn't thick but I could tell it was lodged in deep. I pushed myself to run harder. I didn't need any of my medical degrees to tell me the jagged piece of windshield wasn't good for her neck. The angle her leg fell at, didn't ease my concern either.

We were close now and I could hear my family's thought's. I ran up the porch steps just as the door flew open, presenting Carlisle with outstretched arms. I took advantage of the opportunity, all but throwing the girl into his arms, then quickly pressed my fist to my mouth. I pulled my hand away in shock, discovering it was bloodstained. The monster in me was taking over, I couldn't hold back any longer. A growl ripped through my body.

"Go Edward!" Carlisle commanded. I looked up into his eyes, and saw compassion, worried and …relief?

Carlisle reached in his pocket and pulled out a silver lighter and flicked it to me. "Go and do what you have to do." With that he turned on his heels and raced inside, carrying the girl with him.

I copied his motion, except I headed for the forest, to work on my control.

**Thank you for ALL who read and reviewed! **

**A/N-Hey please read and REVIEW! The next chapter I will try to have out soon =]**

**-Race for the clock tower.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary- A single accident caused by Edward will leave a human life in his hands. He's never killed an "innocent", will that change now?**

**Thank you to all of you AMAZING people who Read and reviewed! **

**Disclaimer- Of course I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

I ran deeper and deeper into the woods outside my home. I was escaping from a catastrophe I had caused. I had never killed someone I had considered "Innocent" in my life before. I had gone over 110 years without doing it, and I wasn't about to start now.

I knew Carlisle was at home now, doing his very best to mend the broken girl. I knew Carlisle. He valued other's lives, more then he valued his own. I knew he wasn't going to let this one die on his watch, and that let me to my next thought. Would he change her if this ended badly?

All of my family knew the kind of life we lead. We wouldn't wish it upon our worst enemy if it wasn't completely necessary. We wouldn't bring anyone to our eternal damnation, unless they had no chance to survive as a human and live there normal life.

I was almost back at the crash site now, and I hesitated. I could still smell the blood, just as intensely as before. I held my breath, and worked my way over to the twisted scrap and stood in front of it.

The car wasn't even remotely salvageable. If someone were to come across it, in somewhere like a junk yard, I'm sure they'd have trouble even recognizing it as a car.

Carlisle had told me to do what I needed to do. I reached into my pocket and fingered the lighter Carlisle had given me.

I decided to go through the car, hoping to find some clues as to who the girl was, before I destroyed it.

I opened the passenger door slowly, knowing I was going to have to place it back exactly how I had found it. I poked my head in the door taking in the death trap that lay before me.

The leather seats were torn in various spots with shards of jagged glass sticking out from their interior, like the ones in the girl's neck. There was nothing in the back except for a blue sweater and a flattened tissue box which had obviously had become a lethal projectile upon the application of the breaks.

I moved to the front of the car. On the floor lay a blue and white purse, covered in a dusting of glass. I picked up the purse and began to rummage through the glove box. There was not much in the compartment besides the owner's manual and registration for the car, some paperwork and a now broken change dispenser. There was a multitude of coins jetting out from the hard plastic of the box.

I picked up the cars components, hopped out and threw them aside. I walked around the back of the car, lying on the ground, peering under it. I grabbed what I was looking for and pulled the part from its secure location. Once I was on my feet again, I broke the tank open fast and poured the liquid evenly over the entire car.

If I wanted the car to be completely destroyed beyond identification, I would need the gas to help in completely charring it. I threw the tank back underneath the car and stepped back.

I walked to an enormous tree, breaking off a dead limb. I brought the dried branch and angry flam of the lighter together. Once I had the stick burning I threw it toward the car.

The car went up in flames in a matter of seconds like an explosion. I was flammable, fire being the one thing that can kill us. Not wanting to go up in a blaze along with the car I had taken the easier route.

I don't know how long I had been standing there when I heard an approaching car. By that point the car was completely engulfed and the roof had just caved in. I ran behind a try in the woods and waited.

The car rounded the bend, driving approximately 30ft before hitting the breaks. The driver's observation and reaction time humored me. Her thoughts were moving fast. She had been on her cell phone, which now lay on the seat next to her. I heard a panicked voice coming out of the phone.

"Jessica? Jessica! Jess are you okay!?" the voice pressed. She picked up the phone replying

"I'll call you back" she said in a shaky voice before hanging up. I heard the beep of the keys as she punched them quickly. I heard the 911 operator answer quickly, then trying to soothe the girl Jessica when she began rapidly shouting "Fire!"

Jessica struggled to answer the operators simple questions like "do you see anybody in the car?" And "Where is the cars location?" The lady said she had already dispatched someone when Jessica demanded to know why help hadn't come yet.

About three minutes later I heard the shrill wail of a siren off somewhere in the distance, heading closer to my location.

I took the noise as my indication to leave. I once again turned to go into the forest, stopping to pick up the items I threw down from the car earlier. I ran heading away from the frantic girl and the smell of burning leather.

**A/n: Thank you for reading! Please review! I really do love them! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I tried to think of the perfect way I would destroy a car with fire if I had super strength. I hope to have the next chapter out soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting in Carlisle's study tapping my fingers nervously against his wooden desk. He has been with the girl for almost 15 hours now and by the looks of his thoughts, it isn't going well. She had suffered severe concussions and internal damage something I hadn't accounted for earlier. I've been to medical school; I should have known there's more damage on the inside, then out sometimes.

The girl was still so delicious smelling, it tempted me. The scent seemed to dare me to pursue it. I had not been the only one affected; Jasper had not been able to return to the house since Alice's vision yesterday.

There was a knock at the door then Carlisle entered. His face held a doubt but his thoughts remained calm.

"Well?" I prompted him.

"She's still alive right now, thanks to the life support." He spoke aloud mainly for the few family members that had followed him into the room. "But she's going downhill fast. At the rate she continues to fall, I predict she'll be brain dead by tonight. There isn't much more I can do for her."

We all looked at each other

"There is a decision to be made. I'm sure you all know my opinion, but since we run our household in a democracy we shall vote. Think about it, weigh the choices. We will vote in the living room in 2 hours." With that he turned and walked out, with Esme in toe.

Rosalie was the only other person in the room. She flashed me a venomous glare and walked out, stomping her high heels loudly.

I stood there looking around the room sighing, when my eyes locked with the blue and white purse. I had completely forgotten about it. I quickly picked it up and dumped its contents on the wood. Spilled out on the desk was some keys, mints, a wallet, tissues, a few scraps of paper, some feminine products, a bracelet and some more loose change and…a weird shaped piece of glass…must have landed in there during the accident.

I picked up the wallet and opened it. There was not much money, about $35 but in doubly a few dollars in change. This girl had change issues. There was several book store gift cards in where the credit cards were suppose to be. The only other object the wallet held was a driver's license. I took it out of its leather slot and was meet with the face of the driver.

She had pale skin and deep brown eyes with matching hair. She was beautiful. She was 18, 5"4, and 115lbs. I looked at the card further seeing that Isabella Swan was an organ donor, not that she could do anybody any good now with her being in our care.

So her name was Isabella. I didn't get much more information out of her car registration so I decided to Google her name, see if anything came up.

I was about to sit down at the computer when someone else knocked at the door. Emmett walked in throwing me a newspaper.

"Check out this morning's headlines."

**FIERY CRASH LEAVES POLICE STUMPED **

The bold print stared me in the face. I looked down and continued to read the article.

_FORKS, WASHINGTON – Washington State police have released word on a fatal car explosion late Thursday afternoon. The car had been found on highway route 138 by a passing driver. The driver stopped, shocked by the horrible blaze, but then proceeded to call 911. The driver has chosen to not release their name but left this statement "That was the most horrific thing I've ever seen in my live, there is no way someone could have survived that"_

_Investigators are now trying to reveal the cause of the crash, which is still remained unknown. They believe that a faulty gas tank may have broken and overheated, causing an explosion, lighting the car. The tank was the only thing in the car that could be recognized. _

_Who the driver of the car was, still remains a mystery. The police have released this statement "The car was completely destroyed, along with any remains that would have been in the car. From examining the car we are not capable to tell if there are any human remains in the car, or who they belong to it. A medical examiner has been issued to the case to analyze the car. The fact that nobody has stepped forward to claim the car leads us to believe there has been a fatality."_

_The police have not confirmed, but they have suspicion that the driver had been the Forks Police Chief's daughter who has not been seen nor heard from since yesterday. Her roommate reported her missing to her father. None of the names have been released either. _

_If you have any information that might be useful to police they would like you to call this toll free number of 678-645-9312. Police remind you, you do not have to leave your name. _

The police chiefs daughter?

"Emmett who's the police chief in this town?"

"I think its Swan isn't it? Charlie? Charlie Swan?"

"Emmett I've figured out where his missing daughter is. I think I've killed her."

"His daughter? That's her?" He said flicking his thumb towards the other room. "There not going to give up that investigation, especially if it's his daughter!"

"I know, I know. Carlisle!" I called. He was there immediately.

"Yes?"

"She's Chief Swans daughter, they're going to investigate everything from how it happened down to what she was wearing. There not going to find anything so going to look deeper until they do."

"Then were not going to give them anything to find with us. We need to give them something to identify her by, so then they pronounce her dead. "Carlisle ran to the next room and was back in a second. He handed me a large piece of glass, crusted with dried blood. I instantaneously stopped breathing. "Place this by the accident location. They'll find her DNA and declare her departed. Even if they decide to look deeper, I see no way they can trace this back to us."

I tossed the glass to Emmett. "Drop this by the crash. Be careful not to get caught. Come right back for the meeting.

**A/N: Thanks for reading REVIEW!!!! =] I think this might be the last update for 2 or 3 weeks due to finals =[ Hate them things! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N- I want to thank ALL of you for reading and reviewing!!! I am so ready for summer! Just a few more days and finials then I'm free! **

**Chapter 4**

I held my breath and turned the doorknob. The hinges groaned in protest as I pushed the wood forward. I carefully stepped through the door shutting it quickly behind me. I had turned when I walked in. I was facing the wood still choosing not to look behind me. I cut of my air supply and pivoted around.

In the bed lay a sleeping girl. She was dressed in a white nightgown. Her head supported by a big white pillow. He skin looked washed out and her hair faded. She blended in with her surroundings. There was a consistent beeping of a machine in the background. A tube below her nose kept her producing the shallow breaths escaping her mouth.

Her neck had a gruesome looking bandage carefully taped to it. There were splotches of dark blues and purples visible beneath her pale skin. Her whole far head seemed to be consumed by the vicious burse.

I left my spot by the door unhurriedly walking over to the edge of the bed. I peered down at the girl. She looked so brittle, so weak, but yeah so soft.

It was hard to think she would soon be joining my family. That is if she wanted to. She would have the freedom to leave and go on her own, once she was out of her new born stage. Carlisle would never turn someone then release them when they're still wild with the new thirst.

I heard the click of the I.V. drip release more liquid into her body. Most likely pain killers or something to sedate her. I took a seat in the chair next to her.

I sat trying to mentally reach her. I still could not access the inside of her head. I had tried after the accident, then giving up figuring she was unconscious. But after all these hours and knowing she wasn't brain dead yet, made me realize I should hear her somehow.

I sat there for what seemed like an hour, but couldn't have been more than three minutes, struggling and straining to hear her thoughts. It felt like I was trying to mentally force my way into her mind. I had my fist balled and teeth clenched. I failed and gave out a big breath. I looked into her face again, almost wishing I could see her struggling to open her mind to me, but nothing about her features had changed. She laid there unaware of my silent battle.

Some hair was in her face. I reached my hand up gently pushing the strands back. Her skin was so warm. I placed my hand back on her far head and let it rest there. I removed my hand and felt it with my other hand. It was so warm. Well warm compared to what my ice cube temperature usually was. I liked the feeling she radiated. I reached over and placed both my hands on either side of her face keeping them there.

I could feel her faint pulse in her temples. I felt her blood run below my hands, inviting me to have it, but something kept me from doing do. I was close to her and I managed not to hurt her.

I still had my hands there when something changed. It had happened so fast, even I had almost missed it. The girl had stirred. Her hand had twitched ever so slightly. I had thought it was a reflex when she did it again, this time letting a sigh escape her lips. A gust of warm air, hit my face. I recoiled a bit, but still kept my hands on her face. I didn't think anything else would happen when suddenly, her eyes fluttered revealing two deep brown orbs.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**BPOV**

There was so much pain. Pain I could not describe in words. I had not been in pain a moment ago. No a moment ago I had been happy, feeling as if I was floating among the clouds. I had been happy in my spot when it got cold. It felt as if I had stuck my head in a bucket of freezing water.

Along with the cold came the pain. It was intense. I tried to reach out to what was causing the pain, but I found I could barely move my arm. I tried again but had the same luck.

I let out a breath and tried to open my eyes. I opened them slightly the closed them again not adjusting to the light. Something told me I wasn't in my happy, peaceful spot anymore. This time I opened them again, forcing them to stay open. I was in a room full of pastels. I wasn't sure where exactly the room was located. I turned my head to my left and saw a person standing next to me.

The face was of someone I had seen before. Not someone I knew but I had seen this boy before.

Before I could control anything I was screaming. I was rushing towards this boy at an extreme speed. I hadn't seen him on the dark road, shaded by the trees. He had literly come out of nowhere. I was in my car headed straight towards him. I slammed on my breaks, trying to turn out of the way of the boy. I made impact with something. A tree? I wasn't sure what I hit but I could feel the pain from where I hit my head. My car spun and I was headed towards the boy again. I don't know how I had missed him before. Maybe he had ran fast out of the way, but not fast enough to miss this spin. I locked eyes with him. The last thing I saw was his outstretched hands before everything went black. I remember thinking that I was going to kill us both.

Everything still should have been black and I should have been in my happy place, but there was a horrible scream filling the air keeping me from that place. I finally realized the scream was coming from me when I heard a group of people start to shush me.

**A/N- Thank you for reading! REVIEW!!! Please? In case you were completely lost at the end of this chapter, that was Bella having a flashback from the accident. Edwards face had triggered the memory. If you have any questions I shall be glad to answer them! And I think THIS chapter will be the last till after finals =[**

**-Race for the Clock Tower. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I thought it was about time for an update! Thank you to all of you who read and review! You rock! How are your summers going? Read and REVIEW! I wrote this chapter by candle light =] I also have a new poll for this story on my profile, if you have time, please vote!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 5**

I snapped back fast as soon as the screaming began. She had been mute one minute, hysterical the next. I inched away towards the door with my hands up. I didn't know why she was screaming.

"I didn't break her! I-I "I exclaimed out loud as Carlisle rushed through the door taking charge.

"Tell me what happen" he demanded, trying to stop the girl from flailing her limbs around.

"I don't know! I was just standing there by her bed, she woke up and just started going ballistic! I don't even know what happened. I thought she wasn't even supposed to wake up!" I was yelling, though it was unnecessary.

"Well I didn't expect her to at all, but clearly I was wrong. This doesn't happen much that a patient wakes up suddenly. I see this kind of case all the time, but each is unique. The brain shuts down to repair itself, putting the person into a coma, where the body uses less energy on living and more for rehabilitation. She must have been in better condition then I originally anticipated."

I hadn't needed his explanation, having been though medical school, but I listened anyways.

The rest of the family had gathered in the room, arranging themselves against the wall, watching. Esme was next to the girl, holding her hand trying to 'shush' her.

Carlisle had checked all the machines and had moved on to helping Esme when he had found nothing out of order.

"shh, shh look at me, shh your okay." He kept repeating. He held the girls face between his hands just like I had a moment ago. He had gotten the girls shirking down to a heavy panting and the occasional hick-up.

"There there" he cooed "That's a good girl, shh your safe" She looked up into his eyes not looking away. Her panting slowed, finding comfort in his eyes.

"Hi, my name is Carlisle. Do you know what month it is?" he asked. I heard the confusion in Emmett's head and smirked. He was wondering why Carlisle would ask her that question and hadn't he already looked at a calendar in the past week. I decided to let it go.

The girl didn't answer just continued to stare at him, brows furthered.

"How about your name? Do you know your name?" Same response.

"I think your names Isabella, am I correct?" She hesitated then made a little grunting noise agreeing.

"Well Isabella everything's fine and I'm going to take good care of you, why don't you just take a rest" He looked up from the girl to Jasper and nodded. Soon the girl laid her head back down against her pillow and nodded off.

That's one way to do it I thought. We could put her out with drugs but with Jaspers gift, her condition is much easier to control.

"I think we should keep her." Emmett said. "if she's getting better she can stay human, but we can't just send her home. The humans think she's dead. She can live here, and we'll take care of her! Aw it will be like having a puppy!"

Rosalie smacked him on the head.

"Humans aren't pet's Emmett, this is serious. This is a girl who has a life, family, and apparently a chance at surviving." Carlisle corrected.

"I'm worried about her brain" He continued "There was no sign of damage or hemridge but I'm not sure about her memory. Though if her little 'attack' was just a flashback memory, everything should be fine. The only way to tell is have her answer, and well you saw how that went. Edward, I'm going to need your help. Can you see if she remembers?"

I looked down at my feet. I couldn't tell him. I hadn't figured it out yet, why this girls brain had some sort of Berlin Wall around it.

"No. No I can't tell you" He looked up at me in surprise. He saw my seriousness and arched a brow.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I can't. I don't know why. No matter how hard I try, I can't hear her. It's like some force is keeping me out."

I looked up and met the curious eyes of my family.

"Can you still hear me?" Esme thought.

"Yes perfectly clear. I haven't lost my power. I think it's just …it's found an exception."

"That would explain why you didn't hear her coming around the road" Carlisle said and I nodded. The girl stirred.

"I think we should let her rest now" Esme said, her nice way of indicating we should get out. My family filed out leaving me to stand there. I looked at the girl, seeing her bruised, beaten body, feeling guilty that this was my doing.

"Don't worry." I said taking her hand, addressing her even though I knew she wouldn't hear me. "I'm going to make everything better. I promise." I then decided from this point on, I would take it as my responsibility to save her.

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

The following day me and my siblings had school. I had a million and 1 excuses not to go, but Carlisle insisted he could hold down the fort back home. I protested as if I would actually learn anything but he commanded we keep up our "act".

We pulled into the school lot, and as normal all eyes were on us. People tried to casualize their stairs and glances but failed miserably. As I stepped out of the car I was surprised. The thoughts that were usually fawning over my family were now busy drinking up new gossip like a dry sponge in water.

There were groups of kids spread throughout the parking lot sharing their stories, which spread like wild fires. I scanned there minds looking for the juicy details. Apparently, according to the humans, the girl killed in the crash had originally planned to attend our school last year but bailed. She had moved into an apartment about half hour away from Forks. She was up here visiting her father when she got into the crash. How these kids knew this was beyond me. My guess? Small town news moves fast. But then again gossip wasn't always true. I had witnessed enough of this story at home, I didn't want to be sucked up with the rest of Forks in their 'Something around here finally happened' tizzy.

I was almost to my first period class where I would depart from my family when I heard Emmett say "Get a load of this." He was jabbing his finger towards a large crowd. In the center of the crowd stood a sobbing girl. Another girl had her arm around her trying to comfort her while another held her books.

"It was absolutely traumatizing" the girl sobbed. "There I was just minding my own business trying to just go home after a long tiresome day when I came across the scene. It was horrible! I still have terrible nightmares! I can still see the girl staring at me, her eyes begging for help. Her face all bloody and smashed. I got out to help her but as soon as I was standing the car burst into flames!" And that's where the girl completely lost it, breaking down into her friends shoulder. I would have walked away there, but I was enjoying this performance of a lifetime I was witnessing. The girl quickly composed herself and kept going. "The heat was so intense. I think I got a slight singe from it. I was far away from the fire to! I saw her reach her hand out the window. Reach for me! I don't know what I'm going to do with myself now, knowing I didn't save her. I'm going to have to live with this for the rest of my life!"

Looking into the girls mind, I saw that she had actually convinced herself that, that's what had truly happened. The sharpness betweens the humans memory and of our kind was drastic.

"And Oh my God!" She continued blowing her nose, merely for effect in my opinion. "911 was so slow! The lady who took my call was no help at all; she just kept yelling at me and was acting like I had no reason to be upset. I'm like hello! You didn't just have to see a girl die! It's just…so…sad to me…how much I tried to help...and how much I had to go through…and she acted like it was NOTHING! It's like she didn't want me to get credit for helping and I deserved it! It amazes me how selfish some people are." Full sobs rocked through her body. A boy with blond hair come up and rapped his arm around her.

"Oh Jess it's okay, I know it's hard"

"Mike!" she wailed ruining his shirt with her tears.

I had forgotten about my family next to me, until they looked at me for answers.

"Well?" Rose prompted. I shrugged "Dramatics. That deserves an Oscar." And turned to walk into my class.

**Read and REVIEW! Sorry this chapter took so long I re-wrote it many times till it turned out the way I liked it. I also managed to get ink on the couch that I couldn't get off. If my dad asks you don't know how it got there…. Well I hope to have the next one up much faster than this one took! **

**-Race for the clock tower**


	7. Chapter 6

_BIG QUESTION/FAVOR. If you guys could take a look at my poll on my profile that would be great. I'm still working out a big plot change, and I want to know what you guys think. (Jacob fans here is your chance to see him!)_

**A/N- Hey ya'll, I thought it was time for an update! Sorry it's been forever but I just can't get myself to like this chapter. However many times I do it over, I can't get it to my likening. Hopefully it satisfies you! Enjoy! Btw I don't have internet right now, so if your reading this there was a miracle it got posted. **

**Chapter 6**

**Continuation directly from the last chapter**

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. I sat through each class staring at the clock which annoyed the teachers. As payback they called on me as much as possible just to annoy me, and let me tell you it worked. I caught my English teacher imagining herself picking up an empty chair and smashing in on my head, cause she thought I was being "bratty". Too bad it wouldn't kill me.

I was kind of glad I wasn't human nowadays, because I would most likely be missing a lot of sleep. I smirked; I would probably look a lot like I did now. Dark circles under my eyes, pale…dead.

The bell rang and I flew out of my seat and into the hallway, before my teacher could get the words out to ask me to stay after class. It was my lunch period, but I decided to skip and head to my car. I sat and listened to some music, trying to clear my head. I didn't want to be around my family right now. They still had questions upon questions they had in their head they had been afraid to ask me. Questions that haunted me.

The music failed at trying to occupy my mine. Instead I found myself debating if I could drive home and make it back in time for my next class. Maybe I could just stay home for the rest of the day? I could just run in, check on her, and run out. I started my car engine, put it in drive then turned the keys again. I was being stupid. Carlisle was taking care of the girl, and I really didn't need to care about her. I just need to pretend he brought some work home with him. She's nothing to me so I'll stay.

That's a lie, I'll go.

Stay.

Go. I'll go.

No I had to stay.

But she needed me to go. I started the engine again when my phone rang.

"What Alice?" I snarled reading the caller I.D.

"Can you make up your mine? My visions are giving my whiplash." I growled, snapping the phone shut, turning off the car, hoping out and returning to school.

***

When the final bell rang I was at my car as fast as my legs could take me acting like a human. I didn't bother to wait for my family, let them run home for all I care.

I drove like a manic, easily breaking my personal record. I doubled speed limits, passed cars, crossed yellow lines and dodged suicidal squirrels. After missing three, I dared another one to try. I was in no mood for sparing lives. Except hers. I slowed down, why was I racing to her?

I pulled into our driveway, lunging from the car, and hurtled a fallen tree, landing in out doorway. Pushing the door nearly off the hinges, I blew past Esme, mumbling a sorry but not stopping till I got to the girls door.

Inside Carlisle was scribbling away on a clipboard. A faint smell of bleach filled the room. Esme must have done alittle cleaning to help some of us sensitive ones with the "New Human" smell.

"_She's fine" _he thought. " _I just gave her something to sleep about three hours ago, should be wearing off soon. I got to run to the hospital. Delivering a baby. Would you mind giving her two when she wakes up?" _I nodded and he handed me an orange bottle of pills. Cleaver of him not to use injections in a house full of vampires, only a little blood will do ya.

Carlisle left the room and a minute later I heard his car pull away.

"_Edward?" _Esme thought

"Yes?"

"_I'm going hunting with the others, we should be back in a few hours."_ And I heard her leave as well.

Right on cue, when the door slammed the girl's eyes popped open. What was up with her and waking up when she wasn't supposed to? I think she smelled my fear. She looked around the room eyes frantic, completely unaware of where she was, but she stayed calm until her eyes landed on me. She gasped and threw her hands up instinctively in front of her face.

I closed the distance between her and I in a second.

"Your safe now trust me." I pinned her arms down at her sides not wanting her to hurt her already injured arms. She froze at my touch, the gasping stopped, the flailing stopped. She lloked over at my hand on her arm them my eyes.

"h-how?" she asked confused. Her voice was shaky, and weak but lovely. I waited.

"How what?" She gave me a look like I should know what she was thinking and she was right, I should know. But I couldn't.

"…here"

"How are you here? You were in an accident, and you were hurt badly. My family took you in to help you get better." We hadn't discussed what story we were going to stick to yet so I figured I'd tell the bear minimum that was necessary.

She bunched her eyebrows "No. you?"

"How am I here? I live her."

"You're not dead" She was very incorrect with that statement, but I let it slide. "I was going to kill you. I-I tried to miss. It was too fast. I didn't see you, till it was too late. I tried to stop but I felt me hitting you." A tear rolled down her cheek and I wanted so bad to just wipe it away.

"It's okay, you missed me, you hit a tree."

"No! I saw you! I'm a killer!" she yelled.

"You can't be a killer if I'm alive. Your tired, you hit your head, why don't you take these" I said fishing some pills out of the bottle and handing then to her. I got a got a glass of water of the bedside table and handed it to her.

"I saw you"

"Your head must hurt, you have a cut and a bruise the size of a grapefruit."

"No, I…grapefruit?" she touched her head and winced. "I am Hungry" her voice growing weaker.

I would have thought Carlisle had been using a feeding tube or something. What did I know about feeding a human?

"erm, well here why don't you take these pills and I'll go get you something to eat." She swallowed them as I left. Hopefully we actually have some food around here.

***

The girl was sleeping now and I was cleaning up a mess, I had made with some sticky stuff called peanut butter when my family walked in. Esme, God bless her soul, must have gone to the store today and gotten food, figuring we'd need it when the girl was stable.

"What stinks?" Emmett said sniffing the air.

"The girls dinner. She needs to eat to you know."

"Well how am I suppose to keep my dinner down with this smell?"

"You smell it every day at school" Alice reminded.

"Yeah but I didn't expect it here. This is my safe base." He said proudly.

"Your safe base? What kind of stupid name is that? Plus you're the one that wanted to keep her remember 'it will be like having a puppy' ?"

'Yeah well, what kind of stupid name is Alice?" he shot back.

"Kids take it outside" Esme scolded as the two walked out still bickering.

"What is this? Soup?" Esme said stirring a thick, yellow substance in a bowl.

"Melted Ice cream"

"She wasn't hungry? Still to weak?"

"Well no. She was hungry, but apparently some people don't like mustard on their ice cream." I admitted guiltily.

She laughed "How about I handle any cooking from now on?"

"Deal."

***

Later that night I was watching TV. in the family room, when Carlisle came down the stairs and sat in his chair.

"Thanks for giving her the pills for me."

I flipped the channel. "No problem"

"You know she was asking for you?"

I looked from the screen to his face "What?"

"She asked for the one who likes mustard, I assumed that was you."

"Oh, well should I go up?" I asked starting to stand.

"No she's sleeping now, but I think she might trust you more than me."

Why would she want me? I wasn't sure why, but hearing that instilled a happy feeling in me.

"I told her she hit her head, and that she only thought she hit me. I didn't know what story we were going to go with." i said

He sighed and thought for a moment. "That was probably best. I don't think we should tell her anymore than that. We have to decided though, what we are going to do with her when she's better. We can't just send her back, and hope they think she wandered around in the forest like a lucky survivor. She going to have to live with us."

Though I didn't tell him, I believed I was okay with that.

**A/N- I want to ask you guys, what do you think of them replacing Rachel who plays Victoria in Eclipse? I think Bryce has more of the "Victoria look" look but I've never seen her act. Let me know!**

**That was my longest chapter so far! It would have been even longer but I chopped off about 2 pages of Edward with Bella. I thought I would make ya'll wait some. Thank you so much!!! **

**-Race for the clock Tower.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- I think it might owe you guys an update. Thanks so much for being patient! You're the best readers, so I hope you pat yourselves on the back!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

_Isabella Swan—Died on Thursday night in ahead on collusion with a suspected tree. Swan was 18 years old and survived by her mother Renee Dwyer, Father, Police Chief, Charlie Swan and Fiancée Jacob Black. Swan was an honor roll student at La Push Reservation High School, where she was ending her senior year. Memorial services will be held on Thursday the 17__th__ at Lowery Funeral home in Forks township. _

Three different news papers held the same obituary along with several articles about on-going investigations and test results. Investigators claim, results show no human remains were detected in the charred ash, resulting in an amber alert. Search parties now combed the forest of Forks looking for the body of the vanished Isabella Swan.

I found it ironic, that Isabella sat in the bed next to me sleeping, unaware of me reading her obituary. It made me internally chuckle.

The whole town of Forks planned to attend the memorial service to support their beloved police chief with the loss of his only Daughter. Only child at that. Charlie and Carlisle are…acquaintances, having careers that often tend to run together. With them being occasional co-workers our family was making a tough decision on whether to tend the service or not. The burning question was 'Would it be out of character for the mysterious Cullen's to show their faces?'

Not that we cared what people thought about our appearance, we just wanted to avoid the suspicion. Carlisle was worried we would look like a guilty third party.

My kinds are good liars, we have to be. But even with our practice it will be hard to look in Charlie's eyes and pretend I knew nothing. Sometimes I wished my family would decide to let our nature take over and not act as civilized. It would be a lot easier then pretending to be something we were not. Human. If we would have been acting like we were originally geared to act, a girl wouldn't be lying helpless in the bed next to me.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I told Esme.

"How's our little patient?"

"Fine. Still Sleeping."

"Well if she is just sleeping, I think it would be okay if you went to hunt. You've been in here almost two days straight and not to mention how long it's been since you last hunted."

"I'm okay it hasn't been that long." I've lasted up to a few weeks.

"Your eyes are pitch black." She challenged.

"No…cause I'm in a bad mood." I lied. In my defense it wasn't a huge lie, I was down in the dumps.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I shook my head no.

It suddenly dawned on me that the girl could be over hearing our conversation. She wouldn't catch what our kind is but, even I would be baffled about why eye color mattered when it came to hunting. We were talking fast for humans to intercept but I quickly looked over at her anyways, seeing she was still out. Esme saw my glance and must have perceived the look as worry.

"You know Carlisle says she's fine. She's recovering, and her body's using a lot of the energy to heal and that makes her sleep. She has a long way to go, but it's nothing dangerous from here on out. " She comforted.

I nodded.

"Okay but I am here if you feel like telling the truth." She said guessing my 'bad mood'excuse was bull shitted. She got up walked to the door closing it behind her.

"Your son is being difficult." I heard her say to Carlisle.

"He must take after you" He chuckled back. His chuckle was followed by a smack and Esme stomping away.

"Dear! I was only kidding!" I heard him chasing after her.

"Why are they fighting?" A tired voice asked me. I jumped slightly surprised. I looked towards the bed to see dark brown eyes staring back at me, confused.

"Oh, I don't think they're really fighting, just kidding around." She nodded in understanding.

"Why do you live at the hospital?"

"I beg your pardon?" Now I was the one that was confused.

"You said you lived here. Isn't this the hospital?"

Not really, more of Carlisle's experimenting room. "Well actually no this isn't a hospital." her eyebrows bunched together.

"Looks like a hospital."

" Yes. You see my father Carlisle is a doctor at Forks Medical Hospital, He is taking care of you here."

"But why aren't I there instead?"

Good Point. We really needed to discuss our story. I remembered what Carlisle had said 'Little as possible'.

"Uh. Well the hospital was full so instead of refusing your treatment Carlisle saved you by bringing you here." I mentaly slapped myself in the face. Not even a rock would buy that lie. She considered this for a moment and I thought for sure she would call my bluff.

"Thank you." She said but I could tell she wasn't a 100 percent convinced.

I responded with a smile, shoving away the guilt that came with lying to her. I was terrified by the guilt, It was not something I was used to.

"Well I'll let you rest" I said and flew out the door before she could answer.

I made it to my room and flopped onto my sofa. I had forgotten I still had the news paper in my hand. I sighed and skimmed over the article again, this time really taking it in. One word I had overlooked now hit me hard. Fiancé. Fiancé as in to be married? Wasn't she just eighteen or nineteen? Fiancé Jacob Black. All at once the gears in my head started turning . La Push Reservation High School. Wasn't Jacob Black the one we made the pact with? He was much older, surly way too old for someone of the girls age. No I corrected myself, it was Billy. Billy Black and Sam were the ones we were in contact with. But she was still one of them. But she couldn't be…she didn't smell like one of them. Plus she hasn't shifted and attacked any one of us yet.

With them being or number one moral enemies, the first place they would look for one of their own that went missing would be with us. Wouldn't it? I needed a second opinion.

"Carlisle!" I roared flying through the house to the kitchen where he was leaning over Esme who was stirring a pot.

"Carlisle she's one of them. She's a Quileute!' If breathing was a vital necessity, I'd have been hyperventilating on the floor right then. Esme must have need another spice and walked into the pantry.

"Who? Bella? How do you know did she tell you that?" He said instantly alert.

"No she hasn't said anything about them yet, but look at this." I said handing him the obituary. "She was engaged to one of them." I added a little venom to that last sentence unintentionally.

He skimmed the article fast. "We can't let them know we have her here. If they find out they'll assume we abducted her for a meal and had intentions to make her one of us. They are searching for her themselves and when they find no traces of her, they are going to look deeper. I'm surprised they haven't come across your scent Edward, being at the scene at all. I suppose normal search dogs found your scent to be a passer by, that being a big hiking area."

"Could it be possible they haven't checked it out yet with all the police around?

"Who knows, but the police can't be their 24/7. Plus they can smell in their human form. They would be there along with Charlie."

"Maybe the wolves aren't as smart as we gave them credit for?" I suggested, doubting it was true.

"I still wouldn't doubt them. The treaty will be broken, a war will break out, and if innocents will be hurt, if we don't do something."

Innocents already have been hurt and it's my entire fault. Not only have I destroyed this girls life, I've put my family in jeopardy.

"What do I tell the girl if she asks of them?"

"Tell Bella they know she's here. That she'll go back to them soon."

"But that's a lie" I objected.

"Not totally. We can't keep her here forever she's going to get better and have to go home."

"Well now that I know what she comes from I won't send her back! She deserves better to than be raised with wolves!" I shouted. I couldn't let her, she wouldn't be safe there.

"Son, I know there our enemies but this is where she comes from. We can't know how they treat her. She might be happy there."

"Well how would we return her? 'Oh sorry we've just been hiding her for the past few months, here she is, don't be mad please forgive us?!" I was very angry, fuming even.

"We'll tell the truth and if they don't believe us, then we'll be ready for a fight. " A fight is not what I wanted to hear. Special from the peacemaker.

"This is my fault, I should have been paying more attention to what was coming. I don't know why I didn't hear her. " I grunted and schlumped into a chair.

"Don't blame yourself, we don't have time for that, we need to prepare." He said moving part of the curtains aside, peeking through.

"Prepare for what?" Emmett said appearing in the room with Jasper.

"For some change. It's different now, werewolves are involved. Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances

"Where does that take us? What does that mean?" Jasper asked confused looking back between both of us. Carlisle was still gazing out the window.

"It means were moving." He said now looking at us. "Moving now."

* * *

**A/n- ****So minor Cliffy? Sorta. Thank you so much for being patient! Believe it or not your reviews made me write faster, it's just the slowness of my typing. And the distraction of Fan Fictions. Damn guys you write some good addicting stuff! It's hard to stop reading! I promise to update next Monday! My last day of summer. =[. **

**SO this story is going to start moving quicker. They've just been kinda chillin. Well if ya can call that chillin. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me! Makes me life! Have a wonderful rest of summer!**

**-Race for the Clock Tower.**

**P.s. I know **schlumped **is not a word, I just use it a lot and vote that it becomes a word. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you to all who reviewed! Here's the update as promised!**

**Sorry it's very short, but I'm supposed to e getting ready for school right now =[**

**Have a great Labor day!**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

"This is my fault, I should have been paying more attention to what was coming. I don't know why I didn't hear her. " I grunted and schlumped into a chair.

"Don't blame yourself, we don't have time for that, we need to prepare." He said moving part of the curtains aside, peeking through.

"Prepare for what?" Emmett said appearing in the room with Jasper.

"For some change. It's different now, werewolves are involve ved. Jasper and Emmett exchanged glances

"Where does that take us? What does that mean?" Jasper asked confused looking back between both of us. Carlisle was still gazing out the window.

"It means were moving." He said now looking at us. "Moving now."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

"Carlisle we can't—I mean we can't." I stuttered trying to compose what he had just said.

"We've don't it in the past Edward, It's not that big a deal. I'm sure people will be wondering why I haven't aged soon anyways. This is just like all the other times we've had to move on."

"We've only been here two years." Two years of us actually having been together as one family. When we move we usually stay away from the public as much as possible, but here in Forks is the most time we've spent in the public eye. We were used to traveling but I was happier here, though I didn't know why, but I could tell my family was too.

"So we move a little early? I'm sure the Denali clan would love for us to move back for a while till we find another location."

"Carlisle no. This is my mistake, I'll take the blame and I'll take the girl. We'll run from here, and go somewhere that will make our family safe again."

"Edward" He said sternly. His voice was loud, well loud for Carlisle who almost never raised his voice. "We are a family and we will move together. This is not up for further discussion." I was mad. I didn't find it fair at all, that he wouldn't listen to me when it was my mistake. I felt I needed to make everything well again.

"Did I hear were moving?" Rosalie asked barging in the door with Alice and Esme.

"No" I said calmly. "we're not going anywhere, I am." Carlisle's fist clenched into a ball.

"Enough Edward." He began but I cut him off.

"No Carlisle this is not a family mistake." I shouted. "It's not going to look good if we all just suddenly up root to a different state. You said it yourself, that they are going to check in on us. It'll be easier just to say I had to go. I went off to school early or I moved out to be my myself for awhile. I can care for the girl myself and If I have any problems then you guys can join me. What do you say? Please?" I gave it my best. I never raised my voice at Carlisle like I had just done, but it had a bitter sweet feeling to it.

He was silent while he considered it. Rose was mad at the thought of moving, Jasper was worried about adjusting to a new location and losing his control, while Alice panicked about having time to move all her clothes. Esme's thoughts tour me apart. She was crying in the inside about losing her first child.

"Please Carlisle" I goaded him." You've done so much for me, you've shown me how to deal with things, let me do this." I lowered my tone into soft begging.

He looked up into my eyes holding my gaze for w moment until he spoke. "Okay son. I trust you." He clamped his hand on my shoulder "but I expect updates several times a day."

I smiled up at him. "Yes sir."

***

I had packed everything I thought I would need for our trip, which wasn't much. A few pairs of jeans and nice pants, few shirts and other clothing articles. I made sure I brought a few of my favorite CD's, some with relaxing music. I had read somewhere that music was good for healing. I didn't know how long we would be gone, but I figured 100,000 dollars would be more than enough cash to get us by. I picked up my bag and brought it down to the living room where my family was waiting.

Carlisle had the sleeping girl nestled in his arms. He must have just given her something to sleep. Alice and Jasper approached me.

"Good Luck." Jasper said shaking my hand.

"Thanks" I returned the shake.

Next Alice handed me a large duffel bag, and I was surprised by the heaviness.

"I took the liberty of buying some clothing for when she was better. I put her medicine in there also. "She reached up and gave me a hug."

"Thanks Alice your always prepaid" I laughed. She turned to walk away when she froze the looked at me.

"Oh and remember I'll be watching." And tapped her temple with her finger. I rolled my eyes at her.

I took turns saying goodbye to everyone. Esme's parting was the hardest. She was clearly upset and gave me a tight hug.

"I'll be back" I promised. "I love you."

She hugged me tighter.

"I know. I love you son." She smiled and released me.

"Well I better get going then." I said mostly to myself.

"I'll help you get Bella to the car."Carlisle offered, following me out the door.

We had the passenger side seat of my Volvo reclined and layered with pillows. It was easy for the strap to go across her when she was reclined. While Carlisle fidgeted with her, checking her injuries one last time I dumped our bags in the trunk and hoped in."

"looks like your all set. Where did you decided to go?"

" I think we'll head east. I've always favorite the mountain house we have in Pennsylvania, nice and secluded. "

"Long drive." He noted. " kind of far you know in case you need anything."

"I won't. I'm good but thanks."

He sighed and backed away from the car. "No problem. I expect an update every few hours. You better get going before she wakes up, and if I were you I would have a good story about why your taking her away." I hadn't thought about that. No doubt she would want to know why she's suddenly across the country. I smirked. I could have some fun with her. ' Oh nothing just thought I'd bring you up here for some fresh air.' I laughed humoring myself.

"We'll see you." I said waving as I pulled out. I turned down our road and onto the highway. With no one around I hit 100 mph. I wanted to make it their by night fall.

I looked at the girl who was still sleeping and said "Hold on tight." As I pushed the petal to the medal.

* * *

A/N- Thank you to who all reviewed! I appreciate it so much!

Sorry for the shorter chapter. Schools tomorrow. I'm not ready at all. First day will be crazy. Okay as I write this my nerves just kicked in. I think I need to go shriek and hide in the corner or something.

Haha I'll letcha go now!

**8 reviews will get you an update on Thursday!**

**-Race for the clock tower!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N- I just want to say THANK YOU to you guys for reading my story and all your nice words! You make my world so much brighter! And sorry for the long period of no updating! These last few weeks have been the longest in my life! I'm sure some of you can agree. I'm not going to bore you with details but let me just say cancer is a B! %*#**

**I am so sorry guys! I thought chapter 9 was already posted! why didn't one of you guys yell at me! Sorry!!!**

**Here ya go!-**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

We pushed through cars on the highway just as the sun went down. We were behind schedule, not even close yet and it was getting dark.

We were on route 70, which would lead us out of Ohio and into Pennsylvania fastest.

I looked at the clock and frowned. 6:30. The girl would be waking up soon and I still hadn't come up with an explanation as to why she was suddenly in the middle of nowhere. The best I had come up with was 'you were kidnapped by a oblivious vampire, who can't quite read your mind, and almost killed you but is now trying to help, sorry for the inconvenience, any questions?'. Abducted by aliens was second. Though I wasn't positive I was pretty sure those two wouldn't go over to well.

So the truth was out of the picture. Had it ever even been in the picture? I doubted I could ever tell her what we were, but I was interested if she was aware of what her fiancé was. I couldn't imagine the amount of work it would be to keep that secret away from someone you were always around.

I chuckled to myself when I realized the irony. My family did that every day. At school, at work, at the mall or anywhere public.

A small yawn made me glance over at the girl who was rubbing her eyes. I thanked the sun who had just sunk down behind a far hill for not blowing my cover.

"You're up." I noted.

"mhhm" She said absent mindedly still now fully awake.

I watched her stretch and pull the blanket around her tighter when I got an idea.

"I hope you don't mind, but about this time of year my family always takes a little vacation to the mountains and since you're our guest it wouldn't be fair if we just left you at home." So it wasn't the best story, but it did the job. "And since you'll be better soon, you'll be able to go home with your family."

"Where?" She mumbled.

"We have a mountain house up in the Pocono mountains in Pennsylvania."

She nodded but said "My family?"

"They know you're here. You can go back home with them very soon. You are healing so quickly."

"Where is my family?"

"Home" I said glancing over at her, wondering if she had even heard me explaining everything to her, thirty seconds ago.

"Where is home?" She whispered sounding confused.

I thought back to that day at school when her background was in so many minds, laid out to me on a wide table. The kids all mentioned her coming up here to visit her father. Maybe she didn't know if her home was with him or with the beast she's marrying, or where she was before she came to live with her father. Where ever that was.

"Back in Washington. I'm sure your father will be happy to see you." I said smiling over at her. I could only imagine the look on Charlie's face when he finialy finds his long lost (long presumed dead) daughter.

She didn't respond to me, just kept her face scrunched while she looked out the window.

"What are you thinking?" I all but demanded, my curiosity getting to me.

She jumped at my harsher tone but said softly "Who is my father?"

What? She had caught me off guard and I swerved in the road.

"Who is my family?" she continued. "Where exactly is my home?"

I kept my eyes on the road, wide open. I was pretty sure my mouth hung open in awe. I had slowed the car down to a craw on some back road.

"Your father? Police Chief Swan. Chief of Forks." I prompted. She shook her head.

"I don't know him."

"How about Jacob Black?" I darted.

"I don't think I know him either." She admitted playing with her hands.

The rest of the drive we spent in silence. I hadn't expected this. This could make everything so much easier for my family. A great cover up story and an escape route. Surly we wouldn't bail on our actions, but we could if we wanted to. All because one minor factor. A life saving factor. She didn't remember.

She didn't remember?

* * *

***

* * *

We hadn't spoken since the car ride. After another hour or so, the house had finialy come into view. Somewhere in that hour, the girl had drifted back to sleep, and I carried her up the grand Titanic themed double staircase to guest bedroom.

I was a huge fan of this house. Esme had decorated it in a very classical historic way. All the bedroom's resembled First class rooms of the titanic. We had a almost identical dining room and ball room, which were hardly ever used. This was one of our larger house, mansions if you prefer. Our largest house be far is one based on the southern "Gone with the wind" mansion. Esme is especially proud of that one.

I decided to take my bags and head to my room. What was special about this room was definitely my Piano. It was the same kind that the pianist had played on at my parents wedding. I had taken great time finding it. I spent many hours just getting lost in its keys.

After un-packing the few things I had brought, and tapping out a few songs, I headed to the kitchen to get some dinner for the girl.

I poked around the cabinets, realizing my family hadn't been here in several years therefore we had no food. Minus the fact we didn't eat. I should have stopped at a store on the way here.

If I remembered correctly the closest store was about 25 miles down the mountain, which most likely have several roads closed due to ice. I could just run out quickly, get something fast and bring it back for the girl, but with her timing she'd wake up and get freaked out over being alone.

"I wonder if anywhere delivers around here." I said to myself looking for a phone book but stopped when I remembered icy mountain. I then decided I would take my chances and run to the store rather than taking my car. I would be back in less than 10 minutes easily.

I grabbed my wallet from my room, and a winter jacket with gloves and a hat. I didn't like wearing all the extra layers but it was better than having every other person I saw asking me 'Aren't you freezing?'

On my way down the hall I stopped and peeked in the girls door. Still sound asleep. She looked so blissful and angelic. "Focus" I corrected myself and shut the door.

I made it to the front door, putting on my boots when I hears the crunching of gravel. I quickly pulled the door open reveling two headlights shining in the night. A person got out of the car and said

"You are one hard driver to follow."

***

* * *

**Who is the person? o.O **

**Chapter sucks or chapter good? Let me know. **

**Also I think next update I'll have a little answer session at the bottom, so if you have any questions, hit me up now. Not that I won't still answer them later. **

**Oh one more side note, my spell check is broken =[ I think I turned it off somehow? But I tried my best with checking it so sorry if there is a fair amount of errors. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- I just want to say how amazing Yall really are! Thank you! For everything! I hope everyone has a wonderful break and holiday, or if you don't celebrate, I hope you still have a wonderful week! **

**Not to keep rambling, but I was curious as to how many people actually read authors notes. Not to yell at you if you don't I'm just merely curious as I tend to skip them myself. So with that said, if you read this, included the word "Turkey" in your review, to help my experiment =] **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

"Mom?" I gasped in disbelief peering at the women getting out of the car.

"Well you were gone five minutes when I realized you can't even boil water without messing it up. I wasn't about to let this poor girl starve was I? So I packed up the food I had previously bought, hoped in the care and followed you. In my haste I forgot my phone at home so I couldn't call to warn you."

"I would have been fine on my own." I protested, surly sounding hurt. I knew how to boil water, just nothing boiling water would be useful too.

"I'm sure you would have been dear." She said pausing to look me in the eye. " But now I'm here, some come help me with these bags."

I scurried off the porch and took a brown sack form her hands and quickly grabbed the rest from the trunk.

"How is our little patient?" She questioned cheerfully, waiting no time walking in the kitchen and beginning to put the items away.

"Sleeping." I sighed helping her place boxes into the cabinets that in my memory were never used before. "She doesn't do much other than that."

"She doesn't feel well, and I'm sure the amount of drugs your father has in her doesn't help."

I nodded looking out the window where I noticed snow had begun to fall. A think blanket of white coated the ground, only to be swept away be the wind. Little animals had immerged from their homes jumping in the white stuff. A squirrel scurried across the slate wall in the background, slipping on a piece of ice and stumbling off the wall. I proceeded to watch him climb the wall again and retrieve his acorn he had left on top.

"Its chilly in here, go check the thermostat." Esme told me. I raised an eyebrow at her, since when did she get 'chilly'?

"Forty Four degrees." I said, still unsure as to why it mattered.

"Oh Edward!" She yelled, startling me, then I realized something important.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath cranking the heat up to 65. The poor girl was probably freezing. Being what I am, I don't get cold. Nor Hot. After years of being resistant to temperature could you blame a guy for forgetting?

"I'm surprised the poor dear hasn't frozen to death!" She disappeared in a flash and retuned with a mound of blankets " Here, run these up to her quick, while I put on some soup."

I mounted the stairs, silently cursing at myself for not knowing better. Maybe it was a good think Esme had showed up after all. I would have killed the girl rather then helped her. Inside her room I found her still asleep, but shivering violently. Her teeth were chattering and her body shook, trembling. I quickly picked the warmest blanket out of the pile and tucked it around her first, then added a few others.

After a minute the chattering subsided and I let out a sigh of relief. I smiled, the girl did look awful cute all tucked up with her red nose from the cold. I leaned in closer feeling her hot breath, on my face. She smelled so good, like nothing I had ever smelled before.

Before I could tell what was happening I had lunged away from the girl and planted myself from the door. 'What the hell?' I thought startled. A tremendous noise had escaped from the girl who now stirred across the room. I chuckled to myself for being startled by a sneeze. I forgot I was usually mentally warned when others sneezed.

I left the room and rejoined Esme in the kitchen.

"Is she okay?" Esme said stirring something that smelled like toxic waste in a pot.

"She's fine, gave me a heart attack, but fine." She was about to ask why but I waved her off.

"Well in that case, over there on the counter is a gift from Alice. I'm not sure what it is, but she insisted I give it to you."

There was a brown box, with my name writing in sharpie sitting where Esme was pointing. From the size and shape I could tell it was some kind of book or something of that sort. I opened the flap revealing a black and yellow cover.

"Taking care of Humans for Dummies" I said shaking my head looking at Esme. " Where does she find this stuff?"

Esme laughed "I don't know about that one, she boggles even my mind." Tell me about it I thought. I can see into her mind, and yet I still wonder.

I wondered to the study where I used to love to sit and read. The velvet love seat by the window was known as my bench. I sat for hours lost in, thought, and in books in that very spot. Whenever my siblings would sit down in it, they knew to get right back up or else I would drag them out.

I sat down on the arm rest glancing at a black stain, smiling at the memory.

"_Emmett off my chair" I said stalking in the room angrily. _

"_Make me" he taunted, in the mood to fight. It was the night before Christmas eve and I had just helped Alice pick the perfect tree. Instead of being able to carry it home, like I wanted to, we had to put it on the roof of my car because we had gone to a public place. Well after securing the tree on careful we, of course, went home. I drove at my normal speed but apparently the tree did not like that, for when we stopped, it shot forward into the driveway, snapping in half. _

_Alice was upset about losing the 'Perfect tree' but I was beyond outraged about what had happened to my car. The pine needles and trunk, has scraped hundreds of little scratches into my roof. My beloved roof. I hated Isaac Newton and his stupid 'An object in motion stays in motion, unless effect by an outside force' law right then._

"_God Damn it Emmett move! I'm not in the mood for this. Don't make me hurt you." I warned, knowing I would rip him to shreds if I were to fight him._

"_Come and get me." He laughed. And then I lunged missing him and landing on my feed. _

"_Missed me, missed me." He teased in a very childish way. He was standing where I had been a moment ago. He laughed and picked up a old inkwell Carlisle had sitting on his desk and aimed for my face. I naturally ducked and well, it bounced off the wall and shattered landing on my sofa, which absorbed the ink. _

_I turned back at Emmett whose face was drained of any humor it held a second ago. _

"_Edward, man, look I'm sorry, you know I was just kidding with you."He said holding his hands in surrender. That was when he bolted from the room screaming like a little girl. _

To say Esme and Carlisle were mad was an understatement. The ink well, had been Carlisle's grandfathers and the seat, his grandmothers. I tried not to think about our punishment. I cringed at the memory.

I opened the Alice's gift to the table on contents and read the first few chapter titles. _Bringing home the human, Feeding, Grooming, Temperatures and climate, necessities, and illnesses. _

I read the first 100 pages and was surprised about how much came back from when I was alive. I remembered having to eat every few hours, and showering every day, and even going the bathroom. Not that anyone wants to remember that one. This generations just lucky they have plumbing.

Esme wondered in and sat down in the chair on the other side of the room. "It's been awhile since we've been here hasn't it?" she said looking around when I heard another sneeze from upstairs. "And apparently since I last dusted."She chuckled and ran her finger over a table clearing a trail of filth.

I suddenly remembered something "The girl lost her memory! She can't remember anything before the accident happened. She couldn't tell me who her father was, or even where home was. I don't know if it's permanent, but we can definitely use this to our advantage."

She nodded in agreement but added "Poor Bella, it's going to be a hard journey for her, when it's time to go home. She's not going to understand."

"Were just going to have to ship her back with the wolves. The dangerous vile creatures."

"I wouldn't worry, they seemed to have taken good care of her so far, have they not?"

" That's why she's sitting half dead in a bed right now?" I barked

"That wasn't in their control." She threw back.

"Doesn't matter, I still don't trust them, they could lose control at any second, killing her instantly!" I added. When she didn't respond I smiled smugly.

"So could you." The smirk wiped off my face.

"I wouldn't though. I wouldn't hurt her. I couldn't."

"Edward where is this coming from?" She asked concerned.

I jumped up turning to look out the window once more. The snow had stopped and the night had taken over.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Well for the meantime, to be on the safe side, don't let her become too much of a fan of you. It will only prevent her from wanting to leave, and we can't keep her from her family. I don't want her getting attached and refusing to leave." Hearing that upset me, and I didn't even know why.

Just like the odd, compelling feeling that I had to make her better. I could have left her to die, but I didn't. Why? I seemed to be asking myself this question a lot lately and now I think it's time I figured it out.

***

"Yes, Alice I got the book, but where did YOU get it?" I asked into the phone.

"On the internet, posted as a joke. Isn't it a hoot?!" She said obviously pleased with herself.

"Yeah, but surprisingly helpfully. You forget things over the years. Especially with all these new discoveries and ways of doing things."

"Yeah. Oh I saw what you were going to tell Carlisle and since he isn't in now, I'll just tell him for you."

"I'd rather talk to him my-"

"Non-sense" she said cutting me off. "I already saw it, and it worked out fine. He does nothing more then take the news to his office to ponder over it anyways."

Before I could protest she had hung up.

Esme was upstairs feeding and bathing the girl, which made more even more thankful she had followed. I wouldn't be much help in the bathing department. The girl had woken up and from what I could hear hungrily ate the soup.

I liked being here. It was peacefully. The middle of nowhere, no neighbors thoughts to pester me all day. Just Silence. Well and Esme's thoughts but they don't bother me much. Not as bad as Emmett's, no, not nearly as bad.

Suddenly the room was filled with my ringtone.

"Somebody knows how to ruin my peace" I mumbled grumpily shifting to grab my cell.

I expected it to be Alice again, but when I looked at the display screen, it showed a number I didn't know. That's weird; we kept our phones very private.

"Hello, Edward Cullen." I answered.

"Hello. This is Jacob Black, from the Quileute tribe. I believe you know why I am calling."

**A/n- So total fail? Ugh now I have to go proof read this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Btw This is 5 pages, I usually only squeeze like 2 out. It's still short, I know I Know, but i'm workin on it =]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Hey y'all. I finialy got my computer fixed, minus all my files…But there's nothing I can do about that now. **

**I broke my foot so I'm home from school and actually have time to update =] Review to make me feel better?**

Chapter 11

"I'm sorry; I am unaware of any reason, as to why you should be calling me." I lied, playing it safe. There was no possible way; he could know we had anything to do with the girl's disappearance.

"I think everybody knows, and with your keen sense of hearing of hearing I'm sure you've heard." Jacob Blacks voice said through the phone.

"Yes, we hear many things, as do you, but as to why you would be calling _me, _I'm afraid I cannot help you--"

"You—"he said cutting me off.

"Unless," I began, returning his favor. "You care to elaborate." I was nervous now. I had always envied Carlisle's, calmness in a bad situation. Over the years I had perfected his way of appearing un-phased on the outside, but I hadn't been able to soothe the utter reeling I felt on the inside.

I knew this had to be hard for him, more personal than previous issues we've had with the wolves. In the past we've made treaties, not destroyed them.

I heard a huff, from the other end of the receiver.

"One of our own was in an accident, which we know you took the liberty to check out, the crash location was reeking of your clan's stench. Curious were you?"

"You could say that." I said with no emotion showing in my voice.

"Ya know it's funny. The police said she hit an object with a significant amount of force, they say a tree. If she hit a tree, why are no trees damaged?" He had a very good point. I hadn't thought about beating up a tree a little bit.

"Maybe it was a hit and run. Someone nails her car, panics when they see the car engulf and takes off." I suggested, even though I didn't anticipate him to buy the load of bull, I was trying to sell.

"If Bella's car was totaled that badly, the other car would have been too. No way could someone have driven it away." _Damn it _He didn't take the bait.

"Look, whatever you're suggesting, you're completely wrong. I don't know how your friend was killed. Appeared to be a normal, fatal car crash to me."

"Well here's the thing. When you went to the crash, did you smell her? Smell death?" He said in an almost pleading voice.

I hesitated. "Well, yes I smelled blood. That's what attracted me to the site. I knew it was a human, and I went to check it out."

He immediately jumped on my answer. "I didn't ask if you smelled blood, I asked if you smelled death."

"I smelled a lot of blood yes; I would say that would lead to death, with that amount of bleeding." He was a good interrogator.

"You can tell the difference. Death has a different smell than bleeding. You're the world's best predator. You know if she was dead when you got there, and you know what happened to her after the crash." He was shouting at me.

"What do you mean 'I know what happened to her after the crash' She died. Didn't she?" It wasn't the most respectful, or compassionate thing to say, but I was fighting for my innocents here.

"Well as I was going to say before, after the accident she went missing." His voice broke on the last line, and I could tell he had begun to cry. "The medical examiners tests say there were no human remains in the ashes of the car. Doesn't smell like she was still there anyways." If he was calling to threaten me, him crying was showing me weakness not planting fear in me.

"Missing? Look, I know this looks easy to blame my family, but we had nothing to do with this."

"I find that hard to believe." He said coldly, stopping his crying instantly. "But I was told to give you guys the benefit of the doubt. Against my will, my pack has decided to ask your clan for help." Help? No fight, but help?

"I'm listening." I urged for him to continue.

"We want you guys to keep an eye out. You don't have to go searching or anything, just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Basically, I'm asking that if you're in the woods one day, and come across her, don't do her in"

"You know we don't eat humans" I spat at him.

"I also know your kind has hard bodies. Hard like trees. So hard something like a car couldn't even hurt you." He was putting together this story too closely for my liking. He took all of the pieces of information he had gathered and had filled them in. Only he lacked proof. I had to make sure he didn't get proof. Claiming I was at the scene was not enough to convict me, and we both knew that.

"If you keep suggesting I had nothing better to do then to eat you precious little friend, there will be severe consequences."

"I ain't afraid of you. I could rip you to shreds in a second." He threaded, making me laugh.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who comes out alive."

"You're not alive in the first place." He had a point there, but he knew what I meant.

"That may be true, but I could destroy you in a second if I wanted to. Now if you're done insulting me I would like to get going." I was done with talking to a flea ridden mutt.

"Whatever bloodsucker, but remember, you look for her, or els." I heard the line cut dead and the dial tone started beeping.

I was so upset I couldn't see straight. I wasn't sure if I was angry because someone had just challenged my ego, or because I had just dug my family into a huge lie. Words from Esme instantly flew into me head.

_"Poor Bella, it's going to be a hard journey for her, when it's time to go home. She's not going to understand."_

I had just told them I didn't have any clue where she was. How were we to return her now? I should just pin a sign to my mouth saying 'Insert foot here'.

***

* * *

"It's okay dear." Esme soothed patting my head; I had lying on the table.

"I can't believe I was so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, I was!" Each time I had said stupid, I picked my head up and slammed it against the table.

"Edward stop! Your gonna hurt the table, this is antique wood!"

"SEE! I miss everything up!"

"No you don't. You were put in a situation that was hard to handle. You know its okay to make mistakes Edward. You did your best, and we'll just have to figure something out. If anything you bought us a little time."

"I cost us time. Black knows I had some part in it; he's going to be suspicious as hell of me. I wouldn't be surprised if him and his little dog friends are running laps around our house now, trying to get in."

"And if he is, he won't find anything. Carlisle was already working on removing any traces of Bella from the house by the time I left."

"That won't do, you can smell the girl from a mile away." I remembered the smell that almost knocked me off my feet several times.

"Then hopefully they won't smell it. And she has a name, Bella, Not the girl. Why do you insist calling her that?"

I shrugged and turned away from her. I hadn't noticed I called her 'The girl'. The tea kettle on the stove began to whistle and Esme popped up from her seat.

"Oh good the teas done. Why don't you take this up to Bella, the poor thing is still freezing."

I didn't argue and I took the tea. When I walked in the room, I almost dropped the tea, because I didn't anticipate the girl to be sitting up staring at the door intently. I quickly closed the door and stepped in the room.

"I...uh, brought you some tea." I said awkwardly setting it on the night stand table. The girl didn't move, just kept looking at the door.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked after about a minute?

She looked over at me with her brown eyes "When can I get up?"

"That depends. Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. I'm just tired of sitting." She said very matter-of-factly. It was very cute, the way her eyes very open wide.

"Oh. Well your still have a few injuries, but I would say soon, you can get up and stretch." She nodded after every few words and listened intently.

"You must be pretty bored?" I asked, looking around her room.

"Yeah a bit." She reached over and picked up her tea and sipping on it. "Thanks" she said motioning to the cup.

"You're welcome. Do you want me to see if I can find you a movie or something?" I felt bad enough for keeping her cooped up in this room all day enough as it is, I didn't need to make her completely bored by holding hostage of all forms of entertainment.

"Yeah sure, well if you don't mind that is."

"No I don't mind at all. I'll be right back." I scurried down the hall and to our TV room. Since we hadn't been here in this house in a few years, I wasn't sure what movies to find. In the cabinet I managed to an abundance of movies, only 99% of them where Emmett's boxing and football movies. He had gone through a phase a few years ago. Much hasn't changed.

"Ah here we go." I said to myself as I pulled out an old Clint Eastwood movie. Wasn't that best, but his would have to do. I raced back to the girl's room and walked right in.

"Clint Eastwood, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I love his movies" She smiled. I looked away quickly before I could get lost in her smile, which wasn't hard to do.

"Good cause this was the only thing I could find"

I walked over to the TV and opened the case. I popped the movie in and pressed play, handing her the remote.

"Let me know if you have any problems" I said standing.

"Don't you want to watch with me?" She asked in a meek voice. I knew I shouldn't but how was I supposed to say no to those eyes?

"Uh okay sure, why not?" I started to bend over when she interjected.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, I'll move over. I don't bite." She said sweetly. _But I do, _I thought. I sat down on the edge of the bed, as far away as possibly from her as I could.

The opening previews took forever but finial the movie started. I wasn't paying attention to the film, but to the girl. She was staring at the screen and would flinch every time someone would get shot, or someone would curse. At one point she had jumped and unconsciously moved closer to me.

After about an hour of the movie, her brown eyes began to droop, and finial close. Her breathing slowed and I could tell she had fallen asleep.

I picked up the remote turning off the TV and was about to stand up when I was startled.

"Woah!" I said, Surprised to find the girl in my lap. She had fallen sideways, while sleeping, directly at my lap.

I'd say I'm pretty good at not getting scared or startled but this freaked me out.

I tried to get up but the girl, moved her arm onto of my legs, and grabbed the fabric of my jeans. I sat rigid, but decided not to wake her up by moving her. She was so adorable sleeping, once I got past the 'I want to eat you stage'.

* * *

I had my head back resting on a pillow staring at the ceiling.

"Edward?"

I sat upward "Yes? I'm here what"

"Edward. Esme said you were her son Edward." The girl then yawned and turned on her other side, still halfway on my lap.

"Are you awake?" I asked, confused. I shook her shoulder lightly, and got no response. "Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. So she's a sleep talker I finally realized. And she said my name.

She said my name. Does that mean she's dreaming about me? I smiled at the thought. Though it wasn't a good thing for us to become friends, I was still excited.

"Jake, where are you?" She cooed. I froze. Jake? As in Jacob?

This was not good.

Remembering now, would be the worst thing possibly.

I didn't move to go call Carlisle, or Esme. I didn't wake her from her dream or question her. I just sat silently and prayed she really didn't remember 'Jake'

**Ah so it's been a long time. I changed some things. Let me know =] I love reviews ;]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note-**** Hey!..Yes, I know it has been forever since I posted last…Don't kill me! I've actually lost my notebook where I do all my writing, so I'm kind of freaked out about who could be reading it 0.o **

**ENJOY! (Hopefully) **

**Chapter 12**

"Please." About every five minutes or so, a single please would escape from the lips of the slumbering girl. Occasionally a flinch or a twitch would pass through her tiny, but lovely body, making me wonder what she was dreaming about.

"Please, No!" She wailed a little louder than her usual monotone voice. "Don't. Touch. Me." She spat with venom.

I knew she was dreaming, and sometimes people had the occasional nightmare, but I wasn't too keen on seeing her being pained, even if it was just in her own mind.

"Wake up." I tapped her shoulder lightly. She was still in my lap, with her long straight brown hair fanned out along my legs. "Hey… Hey…. Hey!" I kept trying, but she only stirred before flipping over so that her face was mashed into my thigh.

"jffakee! Moohh!" her words came out in a muffled yell, clearly not understandable. She reminded positioned like that for another minute, then her head shot up and she flipped onto her back.

Her sudden movement scared me, sending me leaping off the bed, backing up against the wall next to the night stand. The girl had her hand on her throat gasping for air. She looked over at me then, seeing I had been startled.

"Sorry." She said, huffing a bit. "I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't breathe." Right. I forgot she need breathe, and shouldn't sleep face down. _Way to go Edward! Why don't we just let her suffocate to death and then all our problems will be solved!_ But I didn't want her to suffocate, let alone die.

"It's no problem. I was going to wake you anyways, I'm sure my leg wasn't the most comfortable pillow, or at least it didn't look like it."

He face flooded with red, and I almost took her life right then and there. "Did I fall asleep on you? Oh my word, I am so sorry! Next time just push me off, I didn't mean to, I don't even remember falling asleep, and I usually don't throw myself onto stranger's, I mean not that you're a stranger, It's just that-"

"It's okay, no harm no fowl." I assured her, and I can tell she was thankful I had cut her off and put an end to her rambling. I always thought it was funny how humans rambled when they were nervous, thought I guess it sure did beat the alternative. When my kind gets nervous or intimidated we tend to lose our tempers a little bit…usually not to pretty in the end, but my family tries not to kill too much, only when and what's necessary.

"Thanks. But seriously I know I'm not the littlest person, and if I made your leg fall asleep…next time don't be afraid to wake me up sooner."

"I told you, I don't mind. I wasn't going to wake you up because you were hurting my leg, but because I think you were having a nightmare. "

"A nightmare? Oh well if I did, I don't remember what it was about." _BINGO! _Oh thank God she didn't remember. All I would need is for her to start demanding to know where Jacob was. Would be the icing on the cake, I believe they say.

"Oh well, did anyone ever tell you, that you talk in your sleep?" I added a smile when I saw her blush reappear.

"I was? I mean yes, but I thought I kicked that habit. What did I say?" she suddenly asked flustered. My smile fell.

"Oh not much." I turned and faced the door. "Maybe my name a few times, along with a few other non important mumbled things, you were kind of muffled."

"Oh God this is embarrassing." She placed her head in her hands and put them on her knees. I chuckled at her behalf.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you were just dreaming about a conversation you had with my mother. You mentioned her too."

"Well that's a little better I guess." She said, looking up. Her hair had flipped over her head so that her eyes peered out in between the disarrayed strands. As If on cue her stomach growled ever so softly.

"Someone's Hungry" I smiled. "We should probably get you some dinner."

"You heard that?" She questioned looking horrified while holding her stomach. "I didn't think it was that loud, Excuse me."

Opps, I got to remember to ignore soft noises."No worries. Are you in the mood for anything in particular? Esme bought a lot of food, so I'm sure we can make whatever you feel like…" I hesitated saying it, but I finished the statement when I remembered Esme was a much better cook then I was. She was a mastermind in the kitchen, even though she hasn't been able to cook for a real family in such a long time. Her maternal instincts must be to thank.

"Whatever is easiest?"

"Everything is easiest."

"Okay, then anything is good for me."

"Anything? Okay I think we have some roasted deer intestines, you have not lived till you have tried Esme's recipe." I paused and waited for her to gage or protest, knowing people general don't eat the organs from the animals, but she sat quite.

"I'm kidding." I said when I saw she wasn't going to turn down the offer. "Unless you actually like roasted intestines…I'm sure I could find some for you, if you wanted it."

"NO!" She all but yelled. "I just didn't want to turn down your mom's dish. I'm sure It would be delicious."

"Well, with that said, let me go see what I can find that's a little bit more edible." I walked towards the door and walked through.

"Edward?" The girl's voice called out to me. I poked my head back inside.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could come with? I understand if you want me to stay, but I've been in here awhile and I just want to stretch my legs." I fully came back into the room and took in her whole view. She sat in a long old fashioned white nightgown with a high laced collar, courtesy of Alice. She sat in the middle of the bed, stacked high and plump with pillows and blankets. Her face and skin looked much better, now that most of the cuts were healed and the busing and swelling had gone down. Although she looked better, I wasn't sure if her legs were healed and regained enough strength to walk.

My better judgment was telling me to leave the girl behind, but I couldn't say no to that face. The way her eyes dimmed, and he mouth pouted. Saying no wasn't happening.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so, yes." She scooted close to the edge of the bed and swung her legs over the side. With one heave she was up and standing on her two legs by herself. She held herself erect for a moment or two, and then she began to wobble. In a split second she was hurdling towards the ground.

"Good catch." She whispered eyes wide. I hadn't even realized I had thrown myself towards her to break her fall. I quickly shuffled her so that she was back on the bed and not in my arms.

"Guess I'm not ready." She sighed.

"Guess not." I felt bad for keeping her cooped up in here, so I offered her something that was completely stupid on my part.

"Do you want me to carry you?" My body was rock hard, and cold. Hanging out with the wolves, must have meant that at one point she would have had found out what a vampire was, and learned they were enemies. Even if she didn't remember, something sooner or later would have to trigger a memory.

"No, that's okay I'm too heavy for that." HA! Yeah right, I could probably pick up this whole house with one hand.

"Nonsense." I picked her up bridal style along with the afghan she had wrapped around her and headed for the stairs. I held her in my arms, not up against my body, which was safer for her. I was bringing her to dinner, but her smell tempted me to make her my dinner.

When we got to the kitchen Esme was digging around in a cabinet with her back facing us. "Edward, how's she do- Oh! Well, well, well, look who's out of bed!" She exclaimed when she saw Bella, after most likely hearing her thumping heart beat. Bella just nodded shyly.

"I'm sure glad you're up, and looking much better! What can I get you to eat, dear?" Esme spoke.

"I'll take anything." Bella said timidly.

"Not much of a decision maker are we? Hmm, Does chicken noodle soup sound okay?"

"Sounds wonderful, actually."

"Then soup it is. Edward you can set Bella down on a chair if you would like." If I could blush, it would have been my turn to go red. I was still standing in the doorway with the girl in my arms. I walked over to one of the armed, oak chairs and lightly set the girl on the seat and pushed the chair in up to the table.

"Thanks" She said.

"You're welcome."

"_Edward you look like you need to hunt. Badly." _Esme said to me mentally. I nodded ever so slightly.

"_I can feed her, why don't you run out and take care of yourself real quickly." _I moved my head left to right, pretending to be looking at different pictures on the wall.

"_She'll be fine Edward. I think I can manage her for an hour." _

Before I could shake my head, Esme said aloud "Edward I need you to run to the store for me real quick and buy a few things. She produced a long store list from her pants pocket and handed it to me. I took the paper, but glared at her in defeat.

"Fine." I said sharply and ran out the door in a hurry to take care of my business.

OoOoOo

* * *

I was full. I was really full, well those closest feeling we had to full. More like no longer being thirsty, with a sense of calmness. I looked around at the ground around me and took in the amount of food I had taken in. Early on in my hunt, I had come across a very large pack of deer; searching around in the fresh blanket of snow for food. When I had polished off the herd, I proceeded to find several other larger wild animals to munch on, making it a very successful hunt. Even with having consumed more than I usually do on a short hunt, I knew I was going to have to go out back and snag something else within a few days. Each time I was around the girl, I used so much power not to pounce on her and drain the blood from her already pale body. She smelled like nothing I had ever come across before.

A rabbit scurrying across my feet brought me back to my senses and I reached in my pocket to check my phone for the time. While my hand aimed for my phone, it brushed against the shopping list Esme had given me. I had forgotten about the paper, so when I took it out to glance over it, I read:

_Don't need much; I've got the food pretty much covered._

_Just enjoy your dinner._

_Maybe pick up some books or cards for the girl to keep herself entertained with._

_-Esme_

Some list. I wasn't really sure what humans entertained themselves with, let alone teenage girls. The girls at school lives' consisted of partying, booze, boys, sex, makeup and clothes, and for some odd reason, torturing other girls. They shopped for fun, texted and read there 'advice' magazines. Over my dead body was I buying the girl one of those trashy magazines girls idolized, with the cover advertizing a quiz to find out 'Which STD do you have this week?'. Although… maybe if she was engaged to the mutt, she could have picked up some dieses from his flee ridden self…

I cringed, not wanting to think of the sweet girl touching THAT. I began to run down the steep mountain hillside, to the local drugstore just at the foot of the slope.

When I reached the store, I noticed the parking lot was empty and the stores lights were off. There was a note on the door that said the hours had been shortened today due to in climate weather and lack of a snow plow. I cursed out loud and took off in homes direction.

OoOoOoO

* * *

"Sorry mom, the store was closed." I said walking into the kitchen to find Esme sitting at the table across from Bella with a bowl half filled with soup.

"Oh shoot, well I'll just send you back out tomorrow then." _"You look much better" _she added mentally.

"Yeah" I said, answering to both statements.

Esme started clearing the dinner dishes to the sink when she spoke to Bella.

"Are you full dear?" and when Bella nodded she added "Are you ready for bed?"

"Actually" I cut in. "Bella, I was wondering if I could show you something, before you went to bed?" I could see the surprise on Esmes face, along with Bella's.

"Uh, sure, of course." She said.

"Good." I smiled, standing up, and walking over to her putting my arms out. "May I?" I asked permission. She nodded and I reached down and picked her up and starting to the stairs, but not before I threw Esme a reassuring glance.

I carried her up the double staircase, past her room, down another long hallway and stopped in front of a large arched, dark oak door.

"I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I loved to come here when I'm bored, and I figured you might like to have something to do."

I pushed open the double doors, and stepped in. I could see perfectly in the pitch black, but I could see Bella straining her eyes trying to see through the dark. I walked us to the series of light switches on the side wall and flicked on the third one. As soon as the many giant chandeliers started turning on, I heard the girl gasp.

What she saw was a circular room, about the size of half a football field. The walls were glass, lined with heavy, blue and gold velvet drapes. The Floor was a checkered shiny marble, polished so you could see your own reflection if you looked down. Half of the wall windows were lined with ceiling high bookshelves with very tall ladders to reach the top shelves. Thousands upon thousands of books of all different shapes and sizes stuffed the shelves. Couches and stools were scattered around the room, and an expensive telescope even stood tall in the corner gazing out a crystal clear window. Many stars and a big white moon shone in the room, adding to the flickering light of the chandeliers, which were designed to imitate candle light.

"It's-Wow… Magical." She said breathlessly.

"Yes, I agree. I've spent many hours in here, myself."

"I didn't know there could be so many books! And the room, it's beautiful!"

I chuckled, and faced her.

"Do you like to read?"

"I adore reading!" she said excitedly.

"I'm glad. You can come in here whenever you want, and read any book you like."

She looked up at me. "Really? Oh thank you!" she wailed and threw her arms around me. I froze almost dropping her, but recovered quickly and held my breath.

"You're very welcome." I walked her over to a red velvet couch and sat her down. "What's your favorite book?"

"Wuthering Heights." I smiled at her choice, having expecting something much different.

"Mine as well." I walked over to the ladder, and pushed it on its wheels down to the last shelf and climbed to the top. "Hmm it should be right-Ahh, here it is." I quickly descended the rungs and brought the book to her.

"Here you are." She took it eagerly and started examining the cover.

"This copy is amazing. It looks very old, but in perfect shape."

"My family is very into collecting books. We have a lot of very nice installments."

"I can tell. Have you had time to read a lot of these?" More time than you can imagine, I thought.

"I would say I've read quite a few."

She opened her mouth to reply, but let out the cutest yawn instead. She looked started at herself, and I laughed.

"Excuse me!" she said and her blush crept back up her face. "I guess I'm a little tired."

"Well it is late. Here I'll take you back to your room, so you can sleep."

By the time I got her to her room, her eyes were falling closed. I put her in her bed, and tucked the covers around her body tightly. She held her arms locked around the book, and I pulled it out carefully, and gently and set it on the night stand.

"Goodnight Bella, sleep well." I smiled and turned the lights off.

I heard a yawn and a "You too, Edward." As I closed the door.

"Did you take her to see the library?" Esme asked.

"Yep."

"Did she like it?"

"Yes, she loved it."

"I'm glad, now she'll have something to do."

"Yeah, I had the idea to take her in there on my run home. She thought it was huge…Just wait till I show her the home movie theater…"

Esme barked out a laugh, "I want to be there for that one."

"Deal."

And suddenly in my head, I started to think about a bunch of things I wanted to show and do with Bella. I dismissed the thought as just a side effect of being lonely for so long, and having someone new, besides my own siblings to interact with.

**Thanks for reading! =] **

**Let me know what you think! **

**I just figured out how I'm ending this story, so updates should be more frequent from here on out. Within the next week or two I hope to have Chapter 13 out, or by Saturday night, if I get 10 reviews. **


	14. Chapter 14

A/n- It's Finial Exam time. Dun Dun dun. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I did. R&R

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Edward, look!" Bella exclaimed peering out the window of her bedroom.

I hopped up from my spot on her bed, carefully not to knock over our game of monopoly and joined her.

"What am I looking at?" I asked. Everything outside looked perfectly normal, animals running, snow falling, wind blowing, sun hiding.

"Don't you see it?" She asked scooting away from the window, to give me some room. The way her room had been set up, left the bed against the window sill. The walls were pained a deep burgundy color, almost like a deep wine, with gold finishing's with a curled pattern, some-what resembling a paisley.

"Well if I knew what I was looking for maybe I would see it."

"Trust me; you'll know what I'm talking about, when you see it."

"Bella" I started when I heard a quite rustle of papers from behind me, from where Bella had scooted off to. I turned around looking to see what she was doing, and smiled when I realized she had almost pulled a fast-one over on me. While I had been busy trying to figure out what she want me to look for, Bella had gathered up both of our piles of money and held them in her hands. She took the pile of money that had originally been hers and started placing it out on my side of the board, according to amount, like I had done with my money earlier. I smiled at her attempt.

"Bella…" I repeated. "Are you referring to the snow?"

"Nope!" she said, starting on her pile of money. "Keep looking!" I was very carefully not to make the bed shake as I moved closer to her, and started approaching on her turned back.

"The Birds?"

"Guess again." She said still working on her switch. I was close to her, now and I bent my head right next to her ear.

"Boo!" I whispered, sending her leaping into the air, along with all the money that had been in her hand. "Busted!"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" she wined, hand on her chest.

"And you tried to tick me, please; did you honestly think I wouldn't notice?" I teased, playfully.

She giggled. "It's not my fault your impossible to beat at this game. This is what? The Sixth time you've beaten me in the last few days? You can't blame a girl for trying."

"Seventh." I corrected. "But who's keeping score?" I flashed her a brilliant smile.

She stared blankly for a moment, and then blinked. "You're supposed to let me win."

"Says who?"

"I don't know who, everybody just knows guys are supposed to let girls win. It's kind of a rule." She explained.

"I don't like rules."

"Okay, well if you don't like rules, I switching our money isn't considered cheating, so I'm just going to keep it." She used her arms to gather up all the money that had been thrown into the air.

"Oh no, you don't!" I yelled as I picked her up, making her lose the money once again. "I've got you now, that is an automatic win for me."

"No it's not!" She protested, wiggling in my arms.

"Ah, but I thought there was no rules? Therefore, I win."

"No-" Just then Esme walked in with a tray of lunch.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She joked, when she say our position. Me kneeling on the bed, arms locked around Bella, with her arms above her head so she couldn't reach the money, not that she would be able to get of my grip of stone anyways.

Bella blushed and I had to immediately release her to avoid tragedy.

"No, I was just showing Bella what happens to cheaters." Esme chuckled and walked over to the bed and set down the tray.

"Cheating? Against Edward? I wish you luck dear; I have yet to meet someone who can pull off tricking him. It's almost like the boy can read your mind." Bella laughed and I threw Esme a dirty glance. The mind reading thing was a secret, besides Esme knew I couldn't read the girls mind for some reason. "Well here's lunch, eat up while it's still hot."

Esme pulled off the lid, revealing something that looked like chicken over noodles with red sauce. I wasn't sure what the dish was called, but I gave myself props for knowing what chicken looked like.

Bella smiled "Looks Delicious." _Smells like crap,_ I thought. The downside to having a human around, besides the fact I always wanted to eat her, was the food. It stank to high heavens. Usually when I was in school, I could hold my breath for an hour while the kids ate there lunch or I avoided the cafeteria. Now there was no escaping the stench. It lurked everywhere, in the kitchen, her bedroom, my room, I swear the smell traveled every time Esme fried something up. I no longer felt safe from the smell, in my own house, nonetheless.

"Well eat up while it's hot." Esme urged once again. She smiled one last time and left the room, while Bella thanked her.

"Mhhmm, this is so delicious." She exclaimed after she was done chewing her piece of chicken she had popped in her mouth. "Would you like some?" She offered, obviously feeling bad for eating in front of me.

"No, I'm not hungry." I denied politely.

"How can you possibly be not hungry when your mothers a genius in the kitchen? Plus you've been with me all morning, and you didn't eat breakfast."

"I'm still full from dinner last night." I admitted patting my stomach. It was true, last night I had gorged myself on many delicious woodland creatures. The second her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed, giving me the opportunity to peel out of the room and into the forest.

"You didn't touch your food much then either. For a guy you sure don't eat a lot. All the guy friends I've ever had gorged themselves on food the second it came into sight, you couldn't prepare anything fast enough."

_Her guy friends? _Does that mean she remembers her friends? I paused, waiting for her to pull forward a memory from some distant deposit of recollections, but none came. I sat expecting her to suddenly stand up and demand to know where her family and friends are, but she just continued to saw at her chicken with her knife.

"I'm more of a 'eat when no-body's around' guy" Which was true we could technically say. "I've always been that way. It makes me nervous when people watch me eat."

"That's really weird."

"You're eating THAT, and you say I'M weird." I bit my tongue. Once the words got out of my mouth I immediately regretted them. She gave me a confused look then asked,

"Are you a vegetarian or something?"

I looked down at the chicken, covered in sauce and melted cheese, which seemed like an odd combination to me.

"You could say that."

"Really? But your moms such a good cook! Her chicken is to die for."

"Doesn't matter that she's a good cook, in fact she is a vegetarian as well."

"Not uh! Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure you're sure, that's just hard to fathom." I mumbled. I stood up and started collecting money off of the floor.

"I've noticed." She had used a sharp tone, but I didn't suspect any malice in statement.

"Yeah, you do pick up on stuff quickly."

"She's not cooking meat especially just for me is she? I would feel bad if she's going against her own personal beliefs for me."

"No, she's more than happy to cook for you."

"But really, I can eat vegetarian food, I'm not picky."

"Bella, Its fine, she likes to cook for you and that requires giving you food you eat; besides you need your protein to get better."

"I am all better though. I'm just a little sore still, no big problems."

"Please, just take my word for it for once." I begged. She always had to fight me on things, but I knew her intentions were good.

After that we dropped the subject. She continued to eat her chicken and finished with a mighty yawn.

"Someone's sleepy." I noted. "Let's finish our game later and you can take a little nap."

"I'm not really tired, sometimes big meals just make me sleepy."

"Regardless, I still think you should rest now."

"Will you stay with me in here if I take a nap?"

"I guess I could stay for a little while." I mentally smiled at the fact that she wanted me to stay. She put her treys on the nightstand and nestled herself into her usually sleeping spot up at the top of the bed. When she slept she usually curled herself into a small ball, only taking up a fraction of the bed, instead of spreading out. When she was done scooting around and wiggling underneath the blanket, I asked "All nice and cozy?"

She poked her head out and smiled. "Very."

"Good." I sat down on the bed, careful to avoid disrupting her in any way.

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, but I had guessed at least an hour had gone by. Her breathing had slowed which told me she was asleep and her snoring gradually grew louder. I sat up from where I had reclined myself and escaped to my room before her sleep talking started. Over the past week, I had heard her talk more and more about Jacob. It bothered me when she said his name, and I didn't enjoy hearing it so I usually tried to bail before the talking began. She would call for him in this sad voice, almost sounding pained. Her plea for him was more of a cry, or a wail for help Several times I shook her away trying to soothe her of her nightmare, but each time she woke up she could remember nothing of her dreams. Of course I could hear her from the other room still, but I cranked up my music trying to drown her out a bit.

When my music was turned up full blast, I went and sat down on my couch pulling out my phone. Three new text messages were in my inbox. Two of the messages were from Emmett reporting back to me about the wolves and their search party, and some huge grizzly he came across that put up a "real" fight and "refused to go down". Had to be the "Mother of all grizzly's" The last message was from Alice who wanted me to call her when I got the chance. She said it wasn't urgent so I decided not to bother and call right now. No, I wasn't too busy to call, as a mater in fact, I was actually very bored. I didn't get bored much, considering I could usually entertain myself, but this time I was out of things to do.

So I did what anyone would do when they're bored and started to make a list of things to do with my captive so she would not get bored. I chuckled to myself thinking that it sounded very messed up in so many ways. I don't know what was weirder, the thought that I technically had a captive or the fact that I worried she was bored.

I came up with several ideas of things to do

Show her the home theater. (I had meant to earlier but decided to wait.)

Show her the gardens when the snow cleared, even though nothing would be in bloom or planted.

Okay so I really didn't have anything to do with her, but at least I had the warmer weather to look forward too. Unfortunately due to Bella's intolerance to the cold, we were confined to the house, which despite its size, didn't have much to do.

"PLEASE!" a shrill voice screamed. Before the next scream could sound I bolted upright and down the hall to Bella's room.

"Don't TOUCH me! I don't want this!" Bella thrashed and failed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella!" I rushed to her side pulling her to me. "Bella? Wake up, please wake up."

She continued to sob and gasp "You're hurting me!" I loosened my grip on her arms unsure if she was talking to me or whatever was after her in her dream.

"Bella, please wake up, I'm begging you." I shook her lightly.

She opened her eyes and lurched forward, looking around rapidly.

"Edward." She sobbed when she saw me and I hugged her closely rubbing her head which lay on my shoulder.

I held her in my lap, just soothing her till she calmed down enough to talk.

"Bella, your nightmare, do you remember what it was about?" she shook her head against my shoulder.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm not sure. I just am." I held her closer and tighter, not caring anymore that I might have been hurting her, I just wanted her safe in my arms.

"You don't have to be scared; I won't let anything hurt you."

"Promise?" she pulled away to look up into my eyes. Her face was tear-streaked and stained. Water filled her eyes giving them a glass look and her skin was flush.

"I promise." I vowed, and then I did something reckless. I bent my head down and kissed her on the forehead. The moment I came in contact with her skin, I could feel the heat from her body radiating on my lips. I could feel her pulse beating away so close to me. It took all of my might to stop myself from taking her life right then and there, by pulling away.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"No problem."

Then I realized something. There was more to the promise I had just made than I had originally thought. Whatever her nightmares were about were hurting her, and I had just promised to let nothing else hurt her. I have to stop EVERYTHING and ANYTHING that causes her pain; I have to stop her nightmares.

Only one thing stood in my way of fixing that, though. I wasn't positive, but I was pretty sure that her past, which she could not seem to remember when she was awake, was a part of her nightmares.

* * *

That night, I guess I was just thinking about what had happened previously in the day when Bella rolled over to look at me. We were on her bed and the room was pitching dark; I had thought she was asleep.

"Goodnight Edward" She said softly. "Thank you for protecting me from him."

"Nigh-" I froze. "Him?"

She hesitated. "Yeah, Him."

"Who is him?" I demanded. _Who was he, and why did she need protection from him?_

"HIM." She emphasized. With that she rolled over and didn't respond to me or my nudging and silently fell asleep.

_There was something she was not sharing with me. Something she remembered. Had she remembered all along?_

My phone vibrated with a new text from Alice. It read, _No more need to call. I see you figured it out already. _

If only I had actually figured anything out.

What_ was going on? _

* * *

A/n- So what do you think? Let me know =] Thanks for reading!

-Race for the Clock Tower.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- It's been awhile. I am truly sorry to keep any of you waiting. Enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I am not an expert on the behavior of Deer =]

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Edward, when you promised to help keep me safe, did you mean it?"

"Of course Bella, I would never let anyone hurt you." I sat with Bella now, holding her hand in the great room as we looked out the window, watching snow melt and spring unveil.

The past few weeks had been tough on Bella. While she improved drastically with her injuries and her strength level, she continued to be plagued by awful nightmares. Every time she closed her eyes, even if it was just for a second, the screaming would start. The thing that frustrates me the most was how she could remember in her dreams, but not when she was awake. It didn't make sense. I am very fond of Bella, and I care deeply for her, but I can't help but think she's just keeping the memories from me.

"Does that mean I can stay with you?" He brown eyes bored into mine.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I want to stay here with you, Please don't send me back to him!" She begged and dropped her head into my lap. I picked her up and shifter her so I half cradled her like a baby.

"Bella, I need you to tell me who 'He' is."

She shook her head no.

"You obviously remember. If you want me to keep you safe from him, I need a name."

She looked up at me through tear damp eyes. "I…if I do…promise to not get mad?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Cause I think you will be. You know why."

"No…No Bella I don't know why, you have to tell me." I insisted.

"Never mind that." She said with a sniffle. "Edward, I'm tired. I can't sleep anymore, because all I see is his face. It haunts me, threatening me. I don't want him to hurt me again! I don't want to go back, he'll kill me for leaving him or hurt me..or…or, something worse, I don't know." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I want to stay here, where I'm safe!"

She sobbed in my shoulder and I just rocked her back and forth. I knew her walls had just fallen down, and she was opening up, but I couldn't pry. She had to tell me what was going on in her own way, when she was comfortable.

"If I promise I won't be mad, because I could never be mad at you, will you tell me?"

She considered for a moment before nodding.

"Who is he, Bella?"

Silence.

"Who is the one that hurt you? The one who will NEVER hurt you again?" If she was having these problems before, how come her precious little wolf pack didn't pick up on them? How could they let someone hurt sweet Bella. They obviously had their heads up their asses, if they were unable to detect something was hurting one of their own.

More Silence.

"Talk to me Bella."

She sniffled and clung to my neck tighter.

"Jacob Black." She whispered, and then she let out a wail of terror.

_THAT SON OF A BITCH!_

* * *

I put Bella to bed immediately after that, and told Esme to sit with her, for I had something much more important to take care of.

I raced into my room and grabbed my phone I had left on the desk. My fingers flew across the keys dialing Carlisle number.

I cursed out loud when I got his voicemail, he must be on duty at the Hospital. I dialed Alice next and put a hole in my wall when she failed to pick up as well.

I stared at the wall and decided I could fix it later, but wringing Jacob Black's neck couldn't wait.

I tried Emmett next, and said a silent prayer of thanks when he answered.

"Emmett, where the hell is everyone? Why is no one answering their damn cell phones?"

"Alice and Jasper and Rose left this afternoon to go hunting and Carlisle's at the hospital. Edward, what happened man? Is it the girl, did she…oh…she…dead? You didn't kill her did you?"

"No, I didn't kill her! But I'm about ready to kill someone now! Look I need you to do me a favor. Keep your eyes on Jacob Black. Bella's terrified of him for some reason. She hasn't told me why yet, but I'm pretty sure, Black used to hurt her, and for that he will pay."

"Black? You mean the younger one when you say Jacob, right? The kid not the father?"

"Yes, I mean Jacob! He hurt's Bella. And I would say badly, by the looks of it."

"Son of a." He stopped. "He's the one that's leading this search for her. Everyday he's out there circling, looking for any sign of her. They covered every mile of land from Oregon to California and back several times, with him in the lead. Are you sure? I don't think someone who would beat their girl would waste this much time looking for her."

"Don't believe a word he says. You keep a close leash on him, Emmett, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. I'll let the others know."

I snapped my phone shut and ran down the stairs and out the door to hunt.

It was a brisk night, though warmer than it had been. The moon shown bright through the clouds, placing an illuminated sheet over the midnight blue sky. The trees, black siluets in the Forrest, stood tall and teeming with life.

I ran for an hour until I reached a large pack of deer. I stood and watched the deer for awhile before I started to feed. The big buck of the heard seemed to be in some sort of angry mood. He would stamp his hooves around and every so often he would throw his head up and rear in frustration. All the other deer, mostly does and fawns with the occasionally small buck, ignored the feisty male. The buck looked in my direction, and I could see his mean, angry eyes. They were wide and wild, and the pulps dilated. I turned my attention to another deer, a doe, who seemed to be staring at me. Her eyes unlike the buck were a soft brown and large. I felt calm under the gaze of the doe, calm but concerned. The way she held eye contact instead of running seemed to me like she was trying to tell me something. I searched in our stair, but realized the eyes were familiar to me. Staring at the doe, was like looking down into the deep chocolate brown eyes of Bella.

I gasped at the doe, when out of nowhere it was hit in the side like it had just been taken down by a linebacker, by the angry buck. The doe was thrown up against a tree and held there while the buck proceeded to smash it's antlers against its tiny body. The doe started to fall to the ground in defeat. All the other deer stood and watched, as their friend was helplessly mauled.

_My Bella deer!_ Don't ask me why that came to mind, because I'm not sure. I couldn't stop myself from lunging to the doe's aid, grabbing the buck and draining him in seconds. Out of anger I took down a few more deer, only leaving a few fawns and my Bella deer.

I staggered over to the tree where the injured deer leaned up against. I bent down, to assess the damage the buck had done, expecting the doe to recoil, but she let me touch her. I stroked the animal softly, marveling at her soft fur.

She was curled on the ground, struggling to stand up on her own. I stood over her, and hoisted her light body up until she was standing with my help. I held her steady until her legs seemed to have regained their balance. I watched her take a step forward and wobble to the right, then catch herself, serving to avoid a tree, while making her way over to a young fawn that had sat stiffly through the whole ordeal. She bent her head to nuzzle the young deer, and it leapt up beside her. The two slowly began to make their way into the forest; away from the clearing I was standing in, where they had just watched their friend and family fall. Before they disappeared out of sight, the Bella deer turned and looked at me, and I knew that was her way of saying thank. I bowed my head, as if to say 'You're welcome'.

After they were gone, I sank back against a tree. My hands were covered in dried blood and clumps of fur. Usually when I hunted I managed to stay pretty clean, but this time was different. Today, I was full of pure rage. Something I had seen in that deer hit me down deep, and what I had seen was Bella. It didn't matter to me that the deer wasn't actually Bella, just the fact that I was reminded of her made my promise to keep her safe, react.

I snarled in the wind, as the tress shook with a great might of an approaching storm. I took it as my sign to head back to the house, so I stood up and began to run with all my might, leaving whatever the hell had happened back there, behind me.

* * *

After I showered, I went into Bella's room, to relieve Esme of her babysitting job. Bella was awake watching some movie. Esme got up and patted me on the shoulder before walking out.

"_She's pretty upset."_ She said mentally, and I nodded. I guess I would be pretty upset if I were in her position. Far from home, no family around, having to live with people you don't know, for God knows what reason. And that fact that you felt safer with a bunch of strangers then you did with those who you belong with.

"Hey." I said, sitting down on the bed, next to her.

She rolled over and hugged my middle tightly, pulling me closer.

"I like that as a 'Hello'" I chuckled. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling like a jerk for just having laughed, when she was clearly upset.

"I don't know." She whispered.

"You can tell me." I urged.

Sniffled and spoke. "I know I'm safe with you now. And you're not going to let anyone hurt me, but just thinking about it makes me scared. And I don't want it to upset me, but it does. I don't want to remember!"

"Shhh, it's okay." I soothed. "You remember what he used to do to you?"

"Of course I remember!" She shouted outraged! "It's not something I can easily forget!"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Cause it's embarrassing. And pathetic. And…I don't know you'll just think of me different..."

"I most certainly will not. You can tell me Bella, it might make you feel better."

"I don't know." She sobbed. I stroked her hair for awhile, giving her time to think about it.

"Promise you won't be mad?" She asked.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"Because I know your kind doesn't get along with their kind." I froze completely and my breath hitched. What was that supposed to mean? Did she know what I was? But before I could ask anything about what she had said, she continued talking. "So please don't be mad. I…I moved to Forks a few years ago to live with my dad. I loved him very much, well I still do, but it's hard to forgive him. He doesn't know I'm mad at him, he thinks he helped find my soul mate.

You see, he has a friend named Billy Black, the father of Jacob.

Jacob and I started out as good friends from the get go. After a while, our fathers decided we were good together and tried to push us on as a couple. I was hesitant but figured it might work out over time. I should have known something was wrong when my feelings told me I was uncomfortable, but I didn't listen. I guess I thought it was romantic jitters or something.

One day when I was a Jacobs's house, he started to kiss me, which was okay till he struck me. I told my dad the bruise was from getting hit with a tree branch while hiking. Jacob apologized and I looked past it. That is until my father basically forced me into accepting Jakes marriage proposal. I said no when Jacob asked me. He freaked out, got violent. I fled and ran home, crying. Charlie, my father, was home and intercepted me before I could run to my room. I told him what Jacob had offered and he made me march back to the Black's place and accept Jacobs offer. My father told me I couldn't leave Jacob in pieces by saying no." she paused, looking down at her hands and swiped a tear from her eye. I sat still, in shock that she was opening up to me like this.

"I thought I loved him, when I was younger, but I was wrong. Love had turned into fear, and guilt. From that day forward, I was referred to his as his Bride-to-be. I hated it, that I couldn't leave him because Charlie would be furious. But Charlie didn't know the real Jacob, the monster. I'm not referring to the wolf part of him, that I could accept. I was referring to the inner human monster that struck me whenever he had a bad day. Who would violently force me to bed him against my will. I wanted nothing to do with him, and nobody could accept that. No, nobody knew that. I was the only one who knew, besides Jacob.

The other wolves, they all can share their thoughts, and sometimes they would look at me in sad ways, showing pity. I think they might have known something was wrong, but if they did, none of them ever said anything or tried to help me. I like to believe Jacob hid the thoughts from them."

She stopped talking and looked up at me. I brushed her tears away.

"He did that to you, Bella?"

She nodded and looked away, as if she were ashamed.

"Look at me." I said putting my hands on either side of her face. "I promise you, he will never lay another hand on you again. I'll be sure of it, personally."

"Oh, Edward" She sobbed and collapsed in my arms. "I've never told anyone that."

I felt kind of honored, but I shoved away my pride. "Thank you for telling me."

"Bella, I want you to know, none of that was your fault. That I could never be mad at you for any reason, for what Jacob did to you. No one could."

"Yeah." Was all she mumbled.

"I mean it." I said, bouncing her in my lap lightly. She rolled over and looked me in the eye. Her face was very close to mine, only about an inch away.

"I know." She breathed, and her sweet breath fanned in my face. I stared at her lips, so soft and inviting looking.

We slowly moved closer and closer to each other, not thinking. My lips were about to touch hers when I came to my senses. I pulled back from her. Kissing her now, would be extremely dangerous to her; I didn't have that much self control. She was also hurt. If I were to kiss her while she was vulnerable, that would be taking advantage of her, not comforting her, and I would be no better than Jacob.

She looked hurt by my pull back, but she seemed to understand. We sat silent for awhile before I remember something.

"Bella sweetie, what did you mean before when you said 'Our two kinds didn't get along.'?"

She sifted uncomfortably, thinking.

"I know a werewolf is one of your enemies. You clash with them, you know that."

"What do you mean our kind? You mean a human?"

"Edward. I…You know what you are, as well as I do. The wolves have legends about the...Cold ones…and I can't help but notice that you fit the description. I don't care what you are, and I accept who you are. I understand, and I'm not going to judge you on it. I want you to treat me the same as when you thought I didn't know what you were."

Wow. My mind was blown. Did Bella really know what I was?

"Tell me what I am."

"Vampire. Yes, that is what you are. But I don't care. To me you're the good guy."

"Bella I am not a good guy. Look at what my being who I am has done to you!" Images of her broken, bloody body, trapped in a heap of burning metal filled my mind.

"Don't you see? If you had not come along I would be sitting at home right now, taking a beating!"

I thought about that for a second. Let it sink in that any of this could have actually helped her. Me save someone? Right…

"How long have you known?" I asked in a whisper.

"From the second one of you touched me. Though I really wasn't sure, till the other day when you refused to eat your dinner. That's when I finial accepted it as truth, and not my suspicious imagination."

"Oh." I said. "Excuse me; I have to make a call." I said suddenly and got up and walked to the door. I don't know who I was going to call or why I had said it, but perhaps I should tell Carlisle of this.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that."

"No, I'm very glad you did. I'll be right back."

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me. Do you believe me?"

I huffed, but was honest. "Yes Bella I believe you."

* * *

A/N- Alright, I'm sorry Team Jacob fans! I'm a huge Jake fan myself, so don't worry too much. We all know he's very wonderful in real life. =]

Sorry it's been so very long since I undated last, and I enjoy everyone of your reviews, and I thank you for reading. Love you all,

Race for the Clock Tower.


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note- Hey all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot to me that you guys give up your valuable time to read my story! And for your awesome reviews! At 91 almost a 100! THANK YOU!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Emmett POV**

I paced back and forth across the length of the house, what must have been a few hundred times waiting for my family to return from their hunt. Jasper, Alice and Rose were the first ones to arrive since I had hung up with Edward, several hours ago. I hadn't expected them to take so long to hunt; every minute that passed was wasting valuable time we could be using to look for Jacob Black.

"Emmett, what are you doing, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." Rose said when she that I was walking back and forth.

"I am not." But I stopped, and stood still anyways. "Although we do have a problem."

"We do? But I didn't see anything." Alice said putting her hand to her temple and closing her eyes. I knew right then why she hadn't seen anything; we had figured out she can't see anything to do with the wolves, and besides Jacob had hurt Bella months ago before Alice had started watching.

"Well it's nothing drastic yet. Edward called while you were gone with an update, asking for a little help, but there's nothings definite yet."

"Definite about what?" Jasper asked.

"Well, apparently Bella is terrified of Jacob Black for some reason. Edward thinks maybe he used to abuse her or something along those lines. He doesn't know for sure, but he was going to try to get the girl to talk." Rose's jaw clenched when I mentioned the word abuse, because of her past she is sensitive about men abusing women.

"Jacob? But isn't he the one looking for her still?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, that's why I thought Edward was mistaken, but I was thinking about it and it makes sense in a way. Maybe find her before anyone else does, so she can't talk and get him in trouble. Or maybe in some twisted way he really does love her and has a funny way of showing it."

"You don't abuse the one you love!" Rose said, angrily.

"I full hearty agree." I said taking her hand to calm her.

"Well what did Edward want our help with?" Jasper asked.

"He wants us to keep an eye on Black. Not let him slip past us, and I would assume he wants us to keep our eyes on his intention with Bella."

"Well how do we do that? Our mind reader is out of town, it's not like we're able to see if he used to beat her." Alice had a good point, but we could be helpful in other departments.

"What about you Jasper? Do you think if we got you around him and brought up Bella's name you could focus in on his emotions?"

"I think I can manage." He agreed. We were all standing at the bottom of the stairs, talking about our plans when lights from a car poured in the window onto us. At that same time I got a text from Edward. I flipped open my phone and hit the 'Read now' button.

_I was correct. _Was all the message said, but I understood it.

"It's confirmed. The girl talked. Alice, Rose, fill Carlisle in, he's home now. Jasper come with me, were going to do a little patrolling for our friend."

* * *

Jasper and I had picked up on a fresh trail from the pack about three miles south forks. The scents were definitely made by Black, and at least one or two other wolves accompanying him.

"What are we going to do if we catch up with them?" Jasper asked. Truth be told, I hadn't really thought about it.

"Just watch him, and try to get his emotions I guess. Edward said to keep a short leash on him." I said, kicking a rock a few hundred years, across a riverbank. The water below was only a small trickle, flowing over and in-between many smooth rocks.

"Well let's keep going then, see how far the trial goes."

We picked up running again, following the scent for many more miles. A breeze blew on the cold night shaking the trees. An animal howled in the distance, and we turned our direction to follow it. We must have had been running for hours and I started to slow just as the sun began to rise and light filled the horizon. By now we were way out of Forks and coming close to the Washington/Iowa border.

"The trail is still going, and it has to be several hours old. How far do you think they're going to go?" Jasper asked me.

"I don't imagine much further, unless they're headed somewhere else. I don't know why they would be looking for Bella over here."

"Let's head back, and consult with Carlisle." He suggested, and we turned around.

* * *

By the time we got back to the house, Carlisle must have gone back to work because his car wasn't in the driveway. I sprinted up the few steps of the porch and froze. Jasper caught off guard by my sudden halt slammed into me, making a thunderous noise.

"Jezze, Emmett what the he-" He stopped and I could tell he smelled it too. The stench of werewolf completely overtook the house, and silence came from inside. Before I could process any more thoughts I barreled in the door.

"Rosalie? Alice?" I called running in and out of rooms checking for them, having no luck, finding most empty. I rushed into the living room with Jasper right on my heels and was relieved when I saw Rose hunched over Alice who was concentrating on something.

"Who was here? What Happened?" I demanded, upon seeing they were ok.

"The leader of the pack." Alice said in a shaky voice. "Neither of you took your phones." She noted. I checked my pocket, and sure enough I must have set it down after Edward texted me.

"Alice, what did he want?" Jasper asked, kneeling in front of her, placing his hand on her knee.

"He was angry, started yelling in Quileute at us about how our current peaceful arrangement is off." Alice stopped talking and Rose picked up where she left off.

"He said they picked on Bella's scent. That the pack had found the trail heading east, and several members were out following it now, which must have been where you guys were heading, Alice saw you moving towards Spokane."

"Why was he angry?" I asked trying to make sense of what they were telling me.

"Well the scent they found no only included Bella, but one of us. I thought maybe they had confused Bella's sent with another human, but they must have picked up on the lingering trail of Edward and Bella. They know we had something to do with her disappearance and now they've found a lead to her."

"That trial is old, how can they pick up on it?" Jasper asked confused.

"You've smelled Bella before." I told him. "She has the strongest scent I've ever come across. Plus the wolves are born trackers, with senses of an incredibly accurate hunter."

"So now they're headed up east where Edward is?" He asked.

"Yes, that's what Sam said." Alice confirmed.

"Why would he tell us that? Wouldn't that be something you keep from your enemy?" It didn't make sense to me. If they wanted Bella back, they should go and retrieve her, not alert us. With them telling us they know we have Bella, it gives us time to move her.

"I think they just wanted us to know, that they're on to us."

"What should we do?" Jasper asked, looking at me.

"We'll have to ask Carlisle. Shit, I should call Edward and tell him; maybe he can make the decision."

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Bella had just finished lunch and I was washing her dishes while she looked out the window. I hadn't really ever washed any dishes in my life, but I figured I'd help Esme out every once in awhile, after all Bella was my responsibility.

"When do you think it will be warm enough to go outside?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Soon, I hope. I think you'll like the gardens we have here." I said.

"Good, I miss going outside."

I smiled at her apologetically; it really wasn't fair she was trapped inside all day.

"How about we get some jackets and go outside for a bit later?" I asked. She perked right up and her eyes got wide.

"Oh could we really? I don't like the snow much, but most of its melted and the fresh air will feel good!"

"Absolutely if you would like."

"Oh thank you, I would love it." She said, her smile beaming. Just then my phone began to ring.

"Shoot, my hands are all sudsy." I chuckled, looking for a dishrag to dry my hands with.

Bella laughed at me, but stood up. "I'll help you." She said, walking over to me. I expected her to help find me a towel, but she shoved her hand deep into my pocket in search for my phone. She pulled it out and quickly flipped it open and held it up to my ear.

I smiled. "Thanks. Hello?" As soon as I made my presents known, Emmett began spilling information. When I was caught up to speed about what was happening back him, I smiled. I didn't smile because I had heard good news, but to keep Bella calm. I'm sure she didn't hear what Emmett was saying, for he was speaking low, but if I were to express concern, she would be alarmed.

"Okay, thank you for telling me Emmett. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye now." I said and motioned for Bella to take the phone away.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked

"Yep, everything's dandy." Thank you for your assistance, miss." I said, bobbing my head at her.

"No problem." She giggled.

I went back to scrubbing the plate I had been washing before the call. I swirled the sponge around the edges of the ceramic and rinsed it under the running water. The water swept over the plate, carrying the colorful bubbles away, revealing the pastel, floral pattern of the dish. I stood staring at the clean plate.

"Here, let me dry." Bella said taking it from me and grabbing a towel from the drying rack.

"Okay." I mumbled. I hadn't exactly processed what Emmett had told me yet. I couldn't believe that the pack had picked up on the trial after all this time. Would the trial lead them directly to us? If so how long would it be till they got here? How long did I have to move Bella? Would I even need to move Bella? Would there be a fight? I had a million questions buzzing around my head, and I had no answers.

If the pack was coming here, I would definitely need to move Bella somewhere else. I wouldn't let them take her back, but I couldn't fight them alone. And yes, there would be a fight, I was almost certain. They would find us, no matter where I moved her, and then they would come for her. No way in hell would anyone take my Bella away from me while I was alive. Well, moving at least.

"Hey, slacker." She said, looking up at me.

"Who me?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah you. Are you just going to stand there all day and watch me dry?"

"Maybe." I changed the subject. "Hey, instead of going outside, bundled up in jackets and scarves, why don't we just go somewhere warmer?"

"What do you mean?" She asked looking up at me with her big, brown eyes.

I picked up another bowl and began to wash it. "Well instead of waiting for the warm weather to come to us, why don't we go to it?"

She considered that for a second. "Like a vacation?"

"Kind of. Except we might stay for awhile longer than that. It depends. But we could consider it a vacation if you would like."

"I don't know…I don't have any money and I'm sure anywhere warm this time of year is expensive." I handed her the bowl and she took it and started drying it with her towel.

"Bella I have that covered."

"I would feel bad if you spent money on a trip so I could have warm weather." She dried the bowl until it shined, and placed it in the cabinet.

"Don't worry about it, money is not an issue. So where should we go?" I asked.

"I'm not sure? Where are we now?"

"Pennsylvania. Not to warm in the winter."

"Alright, I'm not really sure what's warm around here."

"We don't have to stay around here. How about Fiji or the Bahamas?" Of course where ever we went, I would need a private beach and to stay inside during the day, but once the sun set, I could go outside with Bella.

"Oh…Wow…Edward, Fiji? That's um. Wow." She put her towel down and turned too looked at me. She seemed a little surprised.

"What? You don't like Fiji? We could go somewhere else…"

"Isn't it just a little extreme to go there though, just to get some warmer weather?" I didn't care about warm weather, I cared about distance.

"No. I don't see why it wouldn't be a nice place to go." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it would be a nice place, but why don't we just drive to a beach for the day or something? Sure they'll be cold, but maybe just seeing the beach will give us the illusion of being warm?" I laughed at her suggestion.

"We'll talk about it. But I guess for now, we should go find some jackets, so I can keep my promise."

She smiled and took my hand, following me to the hall closet.

* * *

**Jacob POV **

My heart pounded, as I shredded thorough the forest, my feet barely touching the ground as I ran. I had been running for hours, non-stop wondering when the trial I was following would stop. I could hear two of my pack brothers behind me as I ran; they had followed me all the way from home. As far as I could tell, we were somewhere in the middle of Montana, and it was currently meal time. The thoughts of Embry and Quill, told me they were tired, thirsty, bored and hungry.

I slowed down to brisk jog and mentally told them it was time to a rest. I walked up to a stream that ran the length of the forest we were in and began lapping up water. The water was cool, but it didn't seem to quench the anger that was burning inside me. Anger towards the filthy bloodsucker that had lied to me about the whereabouts of Bella. I knew they were natural liars, but after having a treaty previously with them, I thought there was some trust in their clan's relationship with our pack.

I envisioned catching up with the bloodsucker and ripping him apart limb by limb. When he was completely destroyed I would move on to Bella next. I haven't decided how she'll pay for running off on me, but she'll wish she had actually died in that wreck, when I get a hold of her.

Embry whimpered when he heard my thoughts. I let out a laughing howl and told him. _'Like you could stop me.' _

I growled again, signaling that it was time to run, and we took off.

* * *

**Authors Note****- So I jumped around with POV's a lot in this chapter. Do you guys like that, or should I stick with Edward's? Let me know. I like the switching, but if it ruins anything, you should tell me =] **

**And I'm proud, this is a fast update for me, usually I take about a month. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: Hey, I would like to thank all of you, my lovely readers and reviewers =] You make my days so much Brighter! I think I answer a lot of questions here, so Enjoy =]**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

EPOV

I was standing outside of Esme's bedroom waiting for Bella to finish changing into warmer clothing. I hadn't been able to produce anything she could ware outside from my closet or the makeshift wardrobe Alice had sent with us, so we had to barrow some from Esme. We had dug around for some smaller clothes Esme had and ended up finding a maroon sweater and jeans in Bella's size. "Thank you so much" I heard Bella say.  
"Your welcome dear, they look better on you anyway." Esme chuckled. And they did. It's not that I was "watching" Bella change, because I wasn't, I could just see Esme's thoughts. I had politely averted my attention away from her thoughts during the brunt of her changing, but now that she was standing in front of Esme, completely dressed, I decided to take a peak. Her hair hung down, brown and silky, looking Amazing against the deep color of the shirt. I decided Bella could be dressed in a brown paper bag, and look beautiful. She had what I called true beauty, something no amount of make-up could achieve on other girls.

The door clicked open and Bella and Esme walked out. I shoved off the wall I had been leaning up against, and turned to look at Bella.

"Good they fit." I noted.

"Yeah, and they're warm."

"They look good on you." I complimented and she blushed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded and I took her hand, leading her down the large staircase. I stopped by the back door to grab my brown leather coat. I slid my arms in and zippered it, not because I was worried about getting cold, but so I would seem more normal to Bella. When I was done zippering up the coat I retook her hand, and lead her through the door to go out on the back patio that sat before the gardens.

Outside the air was crisp and brisk. The ground was still pretty much solid from the recently melted snow, and our feet made thumping noises as we stepped off the stone patio onto the grass. I began leading Bella around the grounds and we took a right, heading toward the unplanted gardens instead of veering left, which would have taken us down a set of stone steps to that led to another, bigger patio.

We started on the path, which was a long tunneled arbor, where brown ivy had crept up and grown around, keeping most of the sun out. The tunnel was long, but we walked through taking our time. When we reached the end, it dumped us out onto a set of three turning, stone stairs. Up the short flight of steps, was a small arched, wooden log bridge. The bridge was made of rough, natural wood, looking as if someone had just strung several logs together. It lead over a small creek that ran through our property, twisting around several bends and cascading down several small waterfalls. I lead Bella up the side of the bridge and stopped once we got to the middle.

"Wow." She said, looking speechless.

I chuckled. "You like it?"

"It's beautiful, of course I love it. If I owned this house, I could come out back her for hours just getting lost and enjoying it." I smiled as I looked around at all the browned bushes that were usually lively green ferns and wildflowers. Out her was like a jungle when everything was in bloom, I adore it.

"That's what I like to do." I agreed. "It's a place to go where I can be alone and not have to listen to everyone else."

"Must be nice." She said turning halfway, looking up at me.

"It is." It's one of the few places I usually have a clear mind. I felt her gaze linger on my face for a few seconds, and then she turned back to her view over the creek and sighed.

"Bella, tell me." I said, turning to hover over her.

"What?" She asked. "Tell you what?"

"Anything. You seem to me like you have something to say."

"No. Nothing, to say exactly, just…questions." She hesitated. Suddenly then I was aware. I knew the questions she was interested in asking weren't about my house with the amazing back yard, but about my kind.

"Okay, ask then." I told her.

"A-Are you sure you don't mind?" She sounded nervous. I didn't want my Bella to be nervous around me, although she had a right to be.

"You have a right to know." I said, shrugging. She nodded, taking my hand again, and started to play with my fingers.

"I was right about what I had said before, wasn't I?" She didn't specify on what she was referring to, but I knew she was talking about her theory of us being Vampires. I swallowed for effect before answering.

"Yes, you took a very good guess."

"It wasn't a guess; it was an educated statement, based on facts placed together with legends."

"Oh yeah? And what are these facts you used in your logic?" I smiled and tapped her temple.

"Well your strong, you don't eat, your eyes change color, and your skin is icy cold." She rattled off, and I'm sure she could have kept going if she hadn't seen the smile slide from my face.

"And that made you absolutely sure I was a vampire?"

"Well…that and when Carlisle told me your name. The…wolves were always hesitant whenever the name 'Cullen' came up."

I laughed. "They like to talk about us?"

"Not at all. Your name made them angry."

"That tends to happen when you're mortal Enemies." I reminded her.

"True." She agreed. We stood there in silence for a few minutes and the wind started picking up. It wasn't could enough that we could see our breath, but it wasn't warm enough that you could go jacketless. As if on cue, Bella shivered next to me, and I mentally cursed myself for being such an idiot. I released her hand and shrugged out of my jacket. I took the soft leather and slid it around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I forgot to grab you a jacket. Next time remind me."

"It's okay, here I'm fine, you can take it back you don't have long sleeves on." She tried to take the coat off and give it back to me, but I held it to her.

"It serves no purpose to me, I don't get cold." I smiled.

"Are you saying that cause vampires don't get cold, or because you're trying to be a big tough man, secretly freezing his butt off, who won't admit it because he's trying to impress me."

I barked a laugh at her. "No, my kind doesn't get cold."

"Oh, then thanks." She motioned to the coat.

I nodded back to her.

"Don't you want to know what I eat?" I asked, suddenly.

"You already told me what you eat."

I was taken aback. I was very positive we have never had a discussion about me throwing back blood. "What do you mean?" I demanded.

"You told me you were a vegetarian, and I could tell you weren't lying. When you said you were vegetarian that had to mean something."

I had to give her credit for putting that together. "Oh. Your right, my family does consider ourselves to be vegetarian. We only drink from animals."

"It's nice of you guys." She said, and I let the subject drop. _Sure. Nice. Whatever._

"It's my turn to ask questions. Well, kind of a question. Can I try something?" I was nervous. Not only have I never done this before, I was always worried about rejection. I could see most girls fantasized over me, but not being able to see into Bella's mind left me scared.

"Yeah." Was all she said.

"Don't move." I instructed her, knowing that she would listen to me. This would be a challenge for me. I looked into her eyes and saw realization when she figured out I was going to kiss her. I was surprised to find her eyes telling me they wanted me, not for me to pull away. I slowly got closer until I could feel her soft, warm lips against mind. I was able to keep them there until a gust of wind blew her scent into me and I pulled back.

Bella's eyes popped open and met mine, causing her to blush a bizarre shade of red.

I smiled at her. "I've never seen a blush, quite that bright." I put my hand on the side of her face, which only made her go darker.

She looked down embarrassed. "Oh, I hate that I do that."

"I don't, I find it lovely."

She leaned up against me and put her arms around me, placing her head against my chest. We stood there embracing as the sun sunk lower in the sky, and the moon began to rise.

"Edward?" She whispered and I kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you be honest with me?"

"Of course."

"Before, earlier today, why did you want to take me somewhere?"

"To find you your warmer weather." She pulled away from my chest and looked into my eyes.

"No, that's not the real reason. Really, what's going on?" Her eyes were firm, not letting me lose my gaze in them. "Tell me." she urged. She was very smart, and she always knew when something was up.

"Everything's fine Bella, nothing going to happen to you. You're safe with me and my family."

"Does this have to do with Jacob?" She sounded utterly terrified, and choked up at the sound of his name coming from her own voice. When I didn't answer right away she stiffened and started to shake. "You have to tell me Edward! I have a right to know!" She was right; I knew I had to give her a truthful answer.

"Bella do you trust me?" I asked her.

She looked at me confused. "Yes, you know I do."

"Then I need you to listen to me. I want you to hear me out, and let me finish before you freak yourself out over nothing." My tone was harsh, but I felt it was needed to get my point across. "You know there was an accident, and that's how you came into our accompaniment. I messed up, so I took it as my responsibility to help you. Turns out later, we found out you were one of them, not physically a shifter, but involved with them. Being enemies with them, we couldn't turn you back over to them without starting a war over having hurt you, so I packed up and left with you. You seemed so willing to go with me." I smiled at the memory. I hadn't been able to smile then; I had almost resented her before. "So I brought you here, endangering you completely, which was awfully stupid of me. I should have just returned you to them when I had the chance, I thought." She started to protest but I put my finger to her lips. "But here, over time I got to know you better, and I'm glad I did, because Bella, truthful you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.

But now something's happened. I don't know how everything's unfolding so badly now, when we've been able to hide you from them for so long already. That phone call I got this morning, it was from my brother, Emmett. He told me the pack knew. They know your with me, how they know that, I don't know. They must have picked up on your scent with mine. Since they have the scent and a trail, they've decided to take advantage of it, and come looking for us. They're running so I'm not sure how long it will take them to arrive, but I give them several days at the most. This is why I want to take you away, with your permission to keep you safe of course."

I watched her facial expressions, they went from scared to, shocked to, happy, then fell to sadness and worry. I had caught a hint of anger in her, and I could only hope she wouldn't hate me and how I had ruined her life.

"Tell me what you're thinking." I asked.

She blew out a breath of hot air; I hadn't known she'd been holding. "I'm thinking a lot of things. I won't know where to start."

"Just try, I urged."

"Well…I'm just kind of shocked. I mean, I had known something had happened, and I'm still not exactly sure what exactly did, but I know more than I had before."

"Are you angry with me?"

"No! I'm eternally grateful of you saving me, from them. You say it was your fault, but I'm glad whatever happened, did. I'm actually happy with you." She smiled. "But then again I'm scared. Please don't let them take me back, Edward! You say they're on their way here?"

"Yes. And Jacob's in the lead. Please, Bella. Let me take you far away from here."

"No." _What?_ She didn't want me to take her away, but she had just asked me to keep her safe from them. I was confused. "If we leave, they're just going to find our trail again, and keep following us. Sure we might be safe for a few days, but then they would come. I don't want to have to run and hide from him anymore. I want to stay here, and wait for them."

"Bella are you crazy?" I screamed before I could think and she flinched backwards. I hadn't meant to insult her. "I didn't mean that. I meant that if we stay here, there's no way I can guarantee what will happen. Several of them are coming, and it's only me and Esme here, the numbers aren't in our favor." I tried to explain to her, that a fight now would only separate us.

I could see the gears turning in her head, thorough her face. "You have me too, that makes three on three."

I laughed. "Bella there dangerous, they'd hurt you. You can't fight them."

She frowned. "I still want to wait for them."

"What do you think is going to happen when they get here? They're not going to be willing to sit down and talk about this; they're going to be looking for a fight. There's no easy way or solution to deal with this."

"Then I guess we'll have to kill him." She said, surprising me as she nuzzled her head back into my chest, wrapping her arms around me again.

* * *

After the sun had set, the temperature had taken a downward fall, sending us running for the house, to escape the bitter wind. We ran back over the bridge and through the ivy tunnel like we were kids, with Bella giggling next me. It seemed peacefully, like we had nothing to worry about. We were laughing at ourselves as we stepped back onto the patio which glowed yellow from the light streaming out of the windows of the house. When we returned inside, Esme had a glass of hot chocolate waiting for Bella, who took it gratefully, holding the warm cup close to herself in attempt to warm up.

The next few hours we wasted watching TV, talking and making plans. I informed Esme of our situation while Bella ate her dinner, hungrily. Emse nodded and shook her head, while Bella chewed; seemingly enjoying the chicken and asparagus Esme had cooked up for her.

It was well after one in the morning, when I had just gotten off the phone with Carlisle, who I called after I had put Bella to bed. We had a long talk and finally managed to come to a reasonable decision. He told me that earlier today; the rest of the pack had taken off to follow Jacob in our direction, as backup. He had calculated they were at least two days or three behind the original three wolves. We had a plan to take down Jacob Black, but it wasn't going to be easy, and it needed to be executed perfectly and in a tight, timely fashion.

The rest of my family, who had stayed back at home in Forks were going to hop on a plane tomorrow morning. They would be here by tomorrow night, which would give us exactly two days to prepare for the arrival of the first set of wolves. We would take the wolves then as soon as they arrived before they could rest from they're travel and while they're numbers were smaller than ours, before they're back up could come in.

So the decision was decided, the plans were made, and the only thing left to do now was wait.

* * *

**Authors note: So another update within the next week! I'm happy =] **

**So in the next chapter the rest of the Cullen's are reentering the story! I'm excited! But also sad as well because that means my story's almost over =[ **

**I have pics for this chapter on my profile. There are only two, but they looked magical to me, and I adore them, so I posted them. **

**Anyways. THANK YOU for reading my story! I know there was a lot of Dialoged in this chapter, do you guys like that or do you like a little less, with more descriptions and what not? **


End file.
